


Focal Point

by StudMuffinBrat



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alpha Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Alternate Universe - Werewolf, F/M, M/M, Mikasa and eren are only a thing in the first chapter, Vampire Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Werewolf Eren Yeager, Werewolf Mates, Werewolf Mikasa, dont worry, ereri, eventually, riren - Freeform, this gone be a long fic, this is literally all just eren/levi i promise, werewolf!eren
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-05
Updated: 2016-02-15
Packaged: 2018-05-05 03:20:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 23,117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5359217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StudMuffinBrat/pseuds/StudMuffinBrat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mates are a weird thing.<br/>They're supposedly the other half of your soul, destined just for you. Meant to love, protect, and live with for as long as you exist.<br/>I never figured that the other half of my soul would be such an ass.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Introduction

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so some of you might know that I already have another fic up that I was planning on continuing but then it was finals and I got bored and yeah wow I suck.  
> Anyways, I have a feeling I'll be able to do so much better on this one seeing as I actually based the plot on real life. Long story short, I'm a closet gay and I'm dating a guy I don't really want to date but my friends are literally forcing me to (like, they said yes for me and everything. What the fuck.) I've broken up with him twice and suddenly a month later we're dating and I'm not even aware? Anyways, this is my way of venting. Also because Levi kind of reminds me of the girl I want to be with, who has confessed to wanting to be with me, too, which is pretty cute.  
> This sounds like a modern Romeo and Juliet wtf. Okay, back to the story------->

        I kind of just assumed that when I turned eighteen, she would be my mate. Ever since we were children we had a connection. A love for each other that throughout the years has become more romantic than platonic. Ever since my father, Alpha Grisha, saved her from rogues and brought her home, my first and main priority was to protect her. And I can say the same for her, as even now she stands by me. Although, I'll admit that sometimes she goes a little _overboard_ with the protecting...

        "Jean, stop." I growled out. The pack beta's son didn't listen though, and continued to chuck crumbs from his breakfast muffin at me. I shot him a glare and the only expression he wore was the same, annoying, stupid ass smile. What an asshole.

        "You're not even close to being an alpha, Jaeger. You can't order me around just yet." The horse-faced blonde retaliated.

        "I can." Mikasa walked into the room, her expression stoic as ever. She greeted me with a small, hidden smile and gave me a chaste kiss on the cheek before returning her gaze to Jean. He dropped the muffin crumb.

        "Go do your chores." She ordered, her tone bored and indifferent. He nodded stiffly before taking off to do god knows what around the pack mansion. Today was Sunday, official pack chore day. Today everyone works together to clean up the mansion and hunt together for every meal.

        "Being Gamma really does have it's perks, doesn't it?" Gamma, aka pack combat leader, was one of the few who held the right to order wolves around and kick their asses if they didn't listen. Other than the Alpha, Beta, and Luna, of course. With a pack as big as ours, it only makes sense that we had two. Mikasa was officially declared the second Gamma two years ago, when we discovered her fighting skills were more advanced than even Ymir, the other current Gamma.

        "Of course. He's not the only one I had orders for today, though." She leaned against my side and I wrapped my arm around her without thinking. She brushed the stray onyx hair from her eyes and blinked tiredly. She was never much of a morning person. Add the fact that last night she had patrol, it only makes sense why she was half asleep while standing.

        "Alpha wants to see you once you're done with breakfast." She said before covering her mouth for a yawn. I nodded.

        "Alright, no problem. I was just cleaning up my plate anyways. In the meantime, I think you need to go back to bed and get more sleep. There's no point in having such a powerful Gamma if they're too tired to function properly." I knew she hated being ordered around, but this time she seemed to agree without much problem. Today wasn't really an official workday anyway, just chore day.

        "Fine, I will. Love you." She gave me another quick kiss on the cheek and I returned it before she groggily walked out of the room and out of sight into the hall. Mikasa and I have had an unofficial relationship for a few years now. When I was fifteen, she had suddenly kissed me while I was heating up some Ramen in the microwave. It was a very sudden and unromantic first kiss, but it was what made me start thinking about us. What we were. Before, I had never even thought of us being anything other than siblings. I loved her like a sister, my feelings purely platonic. But after a while I began to see how easy it was to fall in love with her in a whole new perspective. She was beautiful, with dark grey eyes, a petite nose, and soft lips that pressed against my cheek every morning. Her personality was closed even to close ones, including me at times, but I know deep down that she still has that sad little girl I was introduced to when I was seven somewhere in her.

        Our relationship hasn't escalated much, though. We haven't had sex or gone on any official dates. Just a few stolen kisses and pecks on the cheek were the most I ever got, which I was fine with. Sex, despite my hormonal age, wasn't at the forefront of my mind. I wanted to wait until I was eighteen to make sure she was my mate. Because she obviously was. She had to be, right? I've only fallen in love once, and it's been with her, so surely she was my mate. If she wasn't, I didn't know what I'd do. No, I did know, I just didn't want to confront it. Either way, I'd find out in two days.

* * *

 

        "You're... you're sending me away?!" I asked incredulously, staring at my father.

        "As the next alpha in line, I've decided it would be best for you to tag along and observe-"

        "Can't it wait another day? I'll be turning eighteen in two days for Christ's sake! What if my mate's in our pack? What if she passes through our territory and I miss the opportunity to meet her?" I ask. I couldn't believe this. I was _this_  close to officially declaring mine and Mikasa's relationship official and my father decides to do this? How could he?

       "Your mate is not the only thing that changes when you become eighteen, Eren. Wolves, both our own and foreign, will begin to perceive you as the next alpha for one of the largest packs. You will become a target. A leader. A lover. An alpha. All of these words will be titles you are expected to take on the moment you turn eighteen. And as alpha, pack comes first. For both me and you. Sending you to the world conference will not only help you learn how to cope with pack dealings, but also how to take charge. Your level of dominance will also be revealed, and it is my job to help flaunt the next alpha in line, as well as to actually teach him the role." My father calmly explained. The rational part of me agreed. This actually _was_  a good idea. I was just too stubborn at the moment to do anything besides find out whether or not Mikasa was my mate. 

        "Fine," The rational part of me won, "But don't expect me to be happy for one moment. And for the love of god, don't room me with Jean." I beg. Jean, despite the asshole he was, would also be attending the conference this year. He had just turned eighteen a week before me, and has yet to find a mate. His father was my father's best friend and beta. That means when we grow into our titles, we too must have a cooperative alpha/beta relationship. Like that's ever going to happen.

        "No promises." My father comments with a mischevious smile. I roll my eyes, mentally cursing myself for the deeper grave I just dug myself.

* * *

       

        The first thing I did was go to my room to start packing. Originally, I was going to go straight to Mikasa and reveal the news (as well as my guilt). But then I remembered how sleep deprived she had been and the last thing I wanted to do was disturb her. So, I began packing.

        Began as in I got to my room and fifteen minutes later my suitcase was still empty. Jeez, what the hell are you even supposed to bring to a conference? The meeting only occurred once a year, and was held between all pack leaders across the world. Hence: "World Conference". What do I wear? A fancy suit? Casual jeans? A fucking _jumper?_  My stress began to build as my thoughts and slight anxiety ebbed away at my mind.

        First I mulled over Mikasa, and how the curiosity of whether or not we were mates was going to absolutely kill me. Then I moved to the actual problem at hand: the conference. My father had said my dominance would also be revealed. That means how much control I have over wolves, both my own and strays. I'm automatically an alpha, because both of my parents were classified as having an "Alpha dominance". Otherwise my mom wouldn't have been the great Luna she is today. But, how much dominance will I truly have?

        Even though my father may be in charge of one of the largest packs in the US, it doesn't necessarily mean that he will be the most dominant there. I was already aware of how dominant the only Romanian pack was, and how theirs was twice the size of ours. Their alpha was a mated wolf around 120 years old, if I remember correctly. He didn't look a day past 20. Ah, the magic of werewolf blood. Not only that, but my dad was right when he said it was also his job to "flaunt" me. To anyone else it would have sounded like my own dad was just using me as a doll, but in reality I had an appearance to uphold. It was up to me to either choose to let myself be intimidated by the inevitable crowds of dominant wolves, or keep a cool, collected facade and not let the foreign wolves bother me. It was going to be a long night.

 

        The next morning I woke up and was immediately filled with dread. I had two hours to tell Mikasa I was leaving before I had to pack the vans and travel to Minnesota, where the meeting was held. It wasn't hard to find her. She was the first person I ran into, actually, in the pack kitchen. She was at the stove making french toast while I awkwardly just stood behind her.

        "Yes, Eren?" She finally said, having obviously sensed my presence when I first walked in. I cleared my throat.

        "I'm going to the conference." I announced. She paused in her movements, the eggs and bread sizzling quietly on the pan was the only sound in the room. It seemed to echo in mockery.

        "What?" She asked. I repeated myself, a little bit louder. A few minutes passed before she continued, flipping the sizzling bred over. Small bursts of steam wafted into the air.

        "For how long?" She asked, absent minded as she flattened the toast on the pan with the spatula.

        "A week, at least. The actual conference lasts from two to three days. It takes about a days travel to get there and get back. " I explained. She tilted her head back and released a big breath.

        "It's going to be hell not knowing." She muttered. I agreed.

        "I know. For the record, I argued against my dad. But he's right. Pack has to come before mates when you're alpha." I said. She flinched. Damn, that was a little harsh, huh?

        "Okay." Was her only response. I walked up to her and wrapped my arms around her waist, laying a light kiss on the back of her neck.

        "I'm sorry," I muttered into her hair. Sorry for having to make her wait. Sorry for being insensitive. Sorry for the possibly outcomes. Sorry for having to either break or make her heart all within the next week.

        "It's fine, Eren." She said sternly. I let go and nodded.

        "Well, I have to go get ready and grab my bags. We're stopping to get breakfast on the way. Love you," I said, pressing another kiss against her temple this time. She hummed.

        "Love you, too." I walked away, a weird feeling twisting in the bottom of my stomach. It almost felt like guilt, but for some reason it wasn't directed towards Mikasa this time.


	2. Hozier and Halsey

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Short chapter where Eren tries to be a dramatic, sulking little shit (like me) and Jean's father embarrasses him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know this is a short chapter but the one after this one is huge and I'm pretty sure it's going to be when Eren and Levi meet so yeet >>>>>

        Two hours later and we were on the road towards the airport. In one hand I held a sonic breakfast burrito, and in the other was my phone. If Mikasa had one I'd probably be texting and calling her 24/7 in the hopes that maybe it will help me know whether or not we were mates, but sadly she didn't. She was against all things electronic, claiming they don't make sense and hurt her eyes. I think she just doesn't want to admit she didn't know how to use a phone. So instead I played a cheap game of Angry Birds, which quickly got old. So once I was done with the burrito, I put my phone away and looked up.

        The van we were in was huge, with three rows of seats instead of the traditional two. I was in the last row, having all of the seat to myself like the spoiled brat I was. Jean, Christa, and Ymir were in the second row in front of me. In front of them sat Reiner and Bertoldt, our two best warriors besides the Gammas. Sharing the row with them was Jean's dad, who was actually a cool guy, I just pitied him for the bitchy son he's had to live with for the past 18 years.

        In front sat my dad, Grisha, behind the wheel. In the passenger seat was my mom, Carla. My mom, in my opinion, was perhaps the best Luna a pack could ask for. She was kind and responsible, she listened to everyone and didn't play favorites like my old man. From the smallest omega to the biggest Gamma, she listened to everyone's problems and loved them all equally. As far as she's concerned, she doesn't have just one son. She has 28 daughters and 42 sons. Besides, despite my father's big, bad wolf persona that he tries to uphold, we all know it's the Luna who wears the pants in their relationship.

        "Hey Jaeger, when exactly do you turn eighteen?" Jean asked, turning around to face me from his seat.

        "Around 4 am tomorrow morning." I muttered.

        "Oh great, we're gonna have to deal with Eren's bitchy alpha dominance in the hotel." Horse-face muttered.

        "Better than on the plane." Ymir commented.

        "True." Jean agreed.

        "You have no right to speak, son. Remember what happened when you first turned eighteen?" Jean's father, Viktor Kirshtein, started. I smiled.

        "Let's not talk about it-"

        "He was overly territorial, like most male wolf's within the first hour of turning eighteen, and yelled at a squirrel that was sitting next to the van." Ymir cracked up instantly, and I covered my obnoxious laugh with my hand.

        "He literally barked at the squirrel for about ten minutes, trying to get it off of "his territory" and eventually just chased it out of the yard." I lost it, and ended up clutching my sides in an attempt to soothe the aching from all of the laughter.

        "Shut up..." Jean grumbled, his face a deep shade of scarlet red. This made me lose it more, and soon the entire car was filled with laughter as Viktor, Christa, Bertolt, Reiner, and even my mom joined in. My dad sat in the front seat, the end of his lips barely carving upwards as he tried to hold back his own laughter. The rest of the car ride was filled with embarrassing stories of Jean's past, relayed by his very own father.

* * *

 

        When we finally made it to the airport it was ten in the morning. Our flight didn't leave until eleven, so we had an hour to get our things on the plane and grab a quick snack before taking off. I packed light, managing to fit everything into one small suitcase. Jean, however, took forever getting his bags checked with two medium suitcases and a bag. Honestly, what the hell did he even bring?

        Despite my complaints involving a certain horse-faced asshole for the next hour, before I knew it we were sitting first class surrounded by similarly wealthy people. My seat partner had, thankfully, been my mom. She was someone who knew when you wanted and didn't want to talk, and because I was still sulking due to my dad's sudden decision, she got the message that I wasn't in the mood for talking pretty clear if I do say so myself. So I plugged in my earphones and listened to Hozier and Halsey for the next four hours.


	3. Krampus

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The pack arrives in Minnesota. Eren sucks at table hockey and Levi is finally introduced.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> -My chapters are short because they reflect my temper-  
> Okay no not really, they're short because I'm lazy and don't feel like editing a whole bunch in one standing.

        By the time we arrived in Minnesota I was starving again. All of us were, actually. Werewolves need a minimum of five meals a day, which is much larger than the average human's of three. Today all I had eaten was a breakfast burrito, a cheap ham sandwich at the airport, and a small turkey sandwich on the plane. As if reading my thoughts, my mom spoke up.

        "Hey, let's stop to eat somewhere on our way to the hotel." She suggested. Everyone nodded in agreement and that was that. After shoving all of our bags in the trunks of two rental vans, my dad, mom, Ymir, Christa, and I got in one while Jean, Reiner, Viktor, and Bertolt got in the other. The drive to the hotel was about an hour, which wasn't that bad of a wait. However, it was that bad of a drive. Snow pelted the windows and the wind was strong enough it felt as though it could've easily picked us up and thrown us across the highway.

        I glanced out the window and saw that we were the only ones stupid enough to be driving in this weather.

        "Is it always like this?" I asked. Our pack was from Texas and most definitely was not used to such harsh winter conditions. How is it already this bad? It was only the second of November!

        "It's pretty cold up here in the north all year round, but I've never had to drive through something like this for the meeting." My dad commented, his eyebrows pulled together in concentration as he stared at the road.

        "Turn up the heat, sweetie. I can't feel my toes." My dad added. My mom wordlessly turned the heat up before also turning up the volume on the radio. All of the sudden Taylor Swift "Blank Space" filled the compacted vehicle and my mom and I are singing along in no time. What can I say? I'm a swiftie. By the end of the song we managed to have Ymir join in and even my dad was smiling and humming out of tune. Despite the stormy atmosphere outside, the inside of the car was warm and lighthearted. I loved it.

        After stopping by a McDonald's and me ordering two McDoubles, we finally arrived at the hotel.The front of the building read "Ackermen Suites", and was tall enough to look as though it disappeared into the sky. My first thought went to Mikasa when I read the welcoming sign, because that's her last name. Mikasa Ackermen. Potential mate. Ugh, I really needed to stop thinking about it.

        My second thought went to the sign below, advertising everything they had. Pool, arcades, laser tag, what the fuck? This isn't a hotel, it's god's miracle to mankind. Who puts these things in a hotel?

        A genius. That's who.

        I jumped out of the car, excitement clearly written on my face. Jean walked up to me.

        "Ready to get your ass kicked at air hockey again, Jaeger?" He asked. I snorted, though part of me found it hilarious that despite all of our differences, the first thing we both noticed was the Arcades sign.

        "Only if you're ready to get your ass kicked at laser tag." I grinned. We both didn't waste any time with rushing into the building, meeting up with the Alpha by the front desk.

        "There's a mall connected to this place, too?!" My mom asked excitedly.

        "Jesus, we're making ourselves sound like country bumpkins." My dad commented while the secretary went to grab the key cards to our rooms.

        "If only having hotels with the occasional pools back home makes us country bumpkins, then I hate to have to tell you this, but we _are_  country bumpkins." His beta replied. My dad chuckled at Viktor's reasoning and the lady came back with the key cards.

        "Here you go. Make sure you don't lose these. If you do, due to new policies, the only persons able to retrieve an extra is Viktor Kirshtein and Grisha Jaeger, because those are the names the rooms are under. Is that okay?" She asks, handing Viktor and Grisha the key cards.

        "Yes, thank you." My father said before turning around and leading us towards our rooms.

        "We managed to get two suites right beside each other. Both have four rooms, with six beds, including the pullouts. The rooming will be separated into Me, Carla, Eren and Reiner. Jean, Viktor, Ymir, Christa, and Bertoldt will be sharing the suite next to us. Sound good everybody?" My dad asked. Everyone gave their affirmation before we continued up the elevator and down the halls, all the way to room 462.

        "Alright, I'll ring up someone to bring our bags. For now, everyone pick your rooms and get settled." We all split up into our assigned groups. I followed my mom into room 462 while Jean, his dad, Ymir, Christa, and Bertoldt went into room 463, right beside us. Behind me I overheard Ymir and Reiner discussing the pool, and whether or not there was any free time on the schedule to try it out.

        _There better be,_ I thought to myself.

        I ended up choosing the first room to the right. When you first walk through the door, there's a hall with two rooms on each side. Then you walk into the living/main room, and across from it is the bathroom. On the left side of the main room is another door. Then on the right, there's stairs leading up to the biggest room in the suite, which naturally goes to the Alpha and Luna. I noticed there was really no kitchen, just a miniature fridge filled with snacks and a microwave sitting on top of a sink beside it. Which I didn't mind, we weren't going to be here during meal times usually, anyway. Normally all day is spent at the meeting place of the conference, were they provide food as well. A minute after getting used to the unfamiliar surroundings, my dad returned with a cart of our luggage.

        "Everybody grab your suit cases," He said. I did as told and plucked mine off from the very top, glad I didn't have to dig around to get mine off of the bottom like poor Bertoldt.

        I returned to my new room and worked on getting everything organized, stuffing the closet and drawers with clothing and putting my toothpaste, toothbrush, and face wash on the night stand beside my bed. When I was finished, I returned to the living room, where it seemed everybody else had already decided to congregate.

        "Today is somewhat of a free day for everyone except for Carla, Viktor and I. You guys can go and do whatever you like, so long as you stay together. There are a lot of dominant wolves prowling the streets right now, all trying to lay claim on at least some shred of territory for the week. If you encounter another wolf, do not engage in combat under any circumstances unless he or she physically ensues it first. " Everyone nodded and responded with a "Yes, Alpha". He nodded his head to us before disappearing up stairs to the room he shared with my mom, and Viktor followed close behind.

        "Arcade, anybody?" Jean offered up, sneaking a sly cocky smirk my way.

        "Hell no, Laser tag first." I argued.

        "Both of you are wrong. Why would you do something we're going to have the chance to do every single night we're here? Let's go out on the town, explore a little." Ymir suggested. Christa smiled, adding in an enthusiastic "Yeah!"

        "In that case, movies anyone?" Even I agreed to this one, and we all set out. After going to the movies, watching Krampus, visiting some stores, eating at a small cafe, and then coming back, I was exhausted. That didn't stop us from visiting the arcade, though, much to my displeasure.

        "Come on, Jaeger, surely you don't suck _this_  much at air hockey." Jean snorted, as yet again he beat me at another game. I growled in frustration.

        "Again." I said, motioning to Reiner to hand me some more coins. He fumbled in his pockets, only to awkwardly pat his hips down and shrug.

        "Sorry, we don't have anymore..." He said, his eyes averting my challenging gaze.

        "Ugh, fine. Fuck it. I'm going back up to the room." I grumbled, turning on my heel and leaving the room. Curse me and my temper. Now I was pissed. Unreasonably pissed. I had no clue why, either. I checked the time on my phone and saw it was nearing 10 PM. Ah, so that's why. It was nearing my Eighteenth. Just six more hours.

        I walked through the lobby, stopping by a soda machine to grab a quick Gatorade when suddenly my nose caught a strange yet alluring scent. On the surface it smelt like iron, almost like blood, but beneath I scented a calming mixture of mint and pine. With the blue Gatorade in hand, I followed my nose to the front desk. Suddenly the door swung open and my gaze met steel and one word echoed through my mind.

        _Mate._


	4. Armani Asshole

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Levi shows Eren around. Eren realizes he's lowkey gay af. Levi acts the part of an innocent human, but why does Eren's mate smell so strongly of blood...?

        I ignored my wolf's sudden growl, instead focusing on the grey orbs that held me captured in their gaze. Who was he?

        I shamelessly checked him out, from the fashionable onyx undercut, to his strong yet angled jawline, all the way to the obviously expensive teal Armani suit he was wearing. Holy shit was he hot. 

        Am I even gay though?

        "Is there something you need?" His voice was deep, seeming to echo through to my core. At his words my whole body seemed to tremble.

        Yes.

        Yes, I am gay.

        Very, very, very gay. Holy shit.

        "Oh, uh, I was just wondering how to get to the mall from here. Isn't it connected to the hotel?" I made the question up on the spot. I mean, I was genuinely curious, but it certainly wasn't what I came here for.

        "On third floor, if you keep going right from the main elevator, it should connect to the top floor of the mall through a glass-tube hall above the main highway. I can show you if you need." He offered. I hesitantly nodded.

        "Yeah, I'm not good with directions. At all." I lied right through my pearly whites. I knew exactly what he meant. I had seen the hallway he was talking about on the drive here.

        "It's no problem, just hold on a second," He picked up the black phone on the counter and dialed a number before putting it up against his ear. With each movement he made, his scent became stronger and I resisted the urge to jump across the counter and bury my nose in the crook of his neck. Why was I feeling like this? There was no way he could be my mate. I mean, not that I'm complaining. It's just... thoughts of Mikasa filtered through my mind and I bit down on my bottom lip.

        Why am I just now thinking of her? Why don't I feel horrified? For forgetting about her when I saw him, and even worse, for being gay. I know discovering your sexuality should never be something to be horrified over, but I couldn't help the guilt. I'd invested so much time with Mikasa... how ashamed would she feel when I confessed? It's bad enough that gay wolves are so frowned upon they're cast out of packs, but to have a gay _alpha?_

        Whether or not he actually was my mate, this new revelation made me realize I had a lot to talk about with her once I got back. Now that I thought about it, perhaps not knowing who my mate is was never the whole reason I didn't want to have sex with her...

        "Wait what? Why are you showing some kid around the hotel? You're the fucking CEO." My wolf hearing picked up an agitated voice on the other end of the phone. Levi took a big breath, as though trying to cool his temper. 

        "Because I can. Now go do your job." He ordered. Holy hell did I like that. I liked that just a little too much. Who knew I had a thing for bossy, short, surprisingly stylish men?

        Wait, shit, did that guy really just call him the CEO? Why _was_  he showing me around?

        "Okay then, just follow me." He said, adjusting his suit. I followed close behind as he led me through the maze-like halls and into the elevator.

        "So, uh, you work here?" I started awkwardly. He gave me a look that said _"Are you serious?"_  . Damn, I'm so stupid.

        "No. I'm actually a french model travelling across seas for a new employer." I quirked an eyebrow, ready to believe the story if he honestly went with it. Hell, the guy was hot enough to pull it off. He rolled his eyes. 

        "Yes, of course I work here." He stated like it should've been the most obvious thing in the world. Okay so maybe it was just a little but still.

        "Well, I mean, you are wearing an Armani suit... most clerks who work a front desk in a hotel can't afford that." I pointed out. He raised his eyebrows, and his usually stoic expression showed a hint of appreciation for my observation. 

        "That's true, but the clerks who own said hotel do." I knew it. 

        "So you really _are_  the CEO!" I blurted out in surprise. He raised a petite, fine eyebrow.

        "And you really are a werewolf, huh?" My eyes widened, and that's when the doors to the elevator finally dinged open. He stepped out, and I didn't hesitate to follow right behind.

        "H-how did you know that?" I stuttered. Oh no, a human knows about me. What does this mean? Will I get punished for this? 

        "Kid, I knew it the moment you entered my building. The scent of mutt clings to you still after all day." He noted in distaste. My jaw dropped, in fury or shock I don't know. 

        "Who  _are_ you?!" I asked, having to practically sprint to catch up to his surprisingly long strides. Jesus, how can someone so small walk so fast?!

        He seemed to hesitate to answer at first, his pace becoming faster as we passed through more and more halls, until finally we made it in front of a pair of air-tight glass doors. Beyond them I saw the bridge the mysterious CEO  was talking about. Ever the gentleman, the businessman held open the door for me. Guess chivalry really isn't dead, huh? 

        Just when I thought he was never going to answer, I felt his lips brush against the shell of my ear and his warm breath tickled my jaw as he whispered, "I would be more worried with  _w_ _hat_ I am, if I were you." 

 

        And poof, he disappeared. 

        No, literally, he was gone. When I spun around with the thought to confront him, he was completely gone. Even his unique scent had disappeared without a trace. 

        "Dammit," I muttered under my breath. After a few minutes of contemplating whether or not to actually check the mall out, I decided against it and pulled out my phone. 

        "Hey Jean, are you guys still at the Arcade?" I asked. 

        "No, we're actually headed up to the suite right now." 

        "Alright, in that case I'll catch up with you guys in a bit."

* * *

 

 

        Later that night, I laid in bed. Thoughts whirled in my mind like a hectic ice storm, mimicking the harsh conditions outside. Snow pelting every problematic thought I presented and harsh icy winds blowing away any chance of a solution. I was too tired to really think about all of the events leading up to  today, but for some reason that was all my mind was letting me do. In just an hour I would not only know who my true mate was, but I would know how much dominance I hold. These thoughts were equally terrifying and exciting. 

        Eventually I did happen to fall asleep, but that didn't last long. It lasted for an hour, actually. Right at four I jumped awake, sitting straight up. A strange feeling passed through me and I used my wolf's vision to scan the room, and there he stood. The stranger from earlier today. He was casually leaning against the drawer in the middle of the room, staring intently down at me. A bolt of attraction and possessiveness hit me like a ton of bricks, and it took all I had to tamper down my wolf, who was fighting against my barrier with his new-found dominance. 

        "Impossible..." I could hear him mutter under his breath. At hearing his voice,  my body lit up in heat. Hell, just hearing him breathe seemed to have me a quivering mess. 

        "You feel it, too?" I asked. At this point I was pretty sure there was no way he was human. After that disappearing act and now showing up in my room without me noticing, no normal human could've pulled those two things off. 

        "Yes," he breathed. I let out a breathe, too. Somewhere inside I was afraid that even though I had just met him, he would've rejected the mate bond that had so clearly been there.

        I knew it was supposed to be a passionate meeting when soulmates first come in contact with each other, but the air in the room was stifling. 

        "I felt something earlier today as well. I never thought it'd be  _this._ " The stranger stated, his tone incredulous. The more he talked, the more the ache inside me began to grow. My wolf went from growling maliciously to whimpering, desperate for its mate's touch. I was surprised by my wolf's actions. He was obviously a wolf with a lot of dominance, even I could feel the foreign power thrumming through our veins. So then why did he so readily offer submission to this stranger? 

         _Mate,_ my wolf snarled, seemingly to correct my inner voice. 

        "It's impossible..." He muttered to himself. 

        "What's impossible?" I asked, feeling stupid for asking a question that seemed like it should've been obvious for some reason. I didn't care. Anything to hear him talk, to see that he was actually here in front of me.  

        "A wolf and a vampire cannot be soulmates." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SO I DIDNT KNOW HOW TO MAKE IT NOT SAY THAT THIS WAS A COMPLETED FIC SO I PANICKED AND PUT A QUESTION MARK IN THE CHAPTER NUMBERS AND WOW IT ACTUALLY WORKED


	5. Jean The Cockblock

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eren doesn't like being called a mutt.

        "V-vampire?" I stuttered out. Vampires were real?! I mean, yeah, obviously there were other supernatural creatures besides werewolves in the world. I was aware witches, warlocks, hell even sirens existed. But vampires? Why had I never heard of them being real before?

        "Yes, brat. Vampire." The man said, his voice suddenly sounding tired despite the condescending words.

         "How? I mean, I don't even know you're name." I muttered. 

        "You tell me. Vampires don't have destined mates. We fuck who we want to fuck and mate for life with whoever we choose to spend the rest of our lives with." My wolf didn't like that for some reason, a low growl erupting from my throat. 

        "Oh shut up, mutt. I'm over a century old, you don't honestly expect me to have  _not_  fucked around." He sighed, rubbing his temples as though he were dealing with a child and not his mate. I felt my wolf suddenly come to the forefront of my consciousness, and the human half of me knew that he obviously never had to deal with a possessive, newly ordained mate with a foreign amount of dominance.

        In a second I was standing in front of him, trapping him between the wall and myself. My wolf was taking control, my senses becoming heightened. It made sense now, why on top of that calming and refined scent of pine and mint there was that trace of iron. Of blood. 

        "Do  _not_ call me mutt," I tilted my head down, scenting him right above the collarbone, "And for the love of fuck, do  _not_ mention anyone else while you are with me." I ordered, breathing out. I saw goosebumps form on the flesh where my breath ghosted over, and a part of my mind began wondering what other human bodily functions vampires were capable of. I fought for control and now that my wolf calmed a little knowing our scent was on him, I backed up, giving my mate space. When my eyes met his I saw the obvious anger. 

        "Did you just put a fucking scent mark on me?" He growled out, eyes turning into dangerous slits. My wolf receded into my consciousness, leaving me alone to deal with my mates wrath.  _Baby_ , I thought. 

        "Can you blame me? You're practically telling my wolf that you reject him." I explained. At that, my wolf began whining. Goddamn, one moment he's the big bad wolf and the next he's a newborn pup? Pick a side, you wimp.

        "I never said that," Levi immediately assured, and if I was right, there was a hint of panic in his voice.

        "So you do... accept us? Even though you're a...vampire?" I asked, almost afraid of his answer.

        "I don't know. We don't even know each other's names, and suddenly you're asking if I can spend the rest of my life with you?"

        "It's Eren, by the way. My name. And yeah, sorry, I forgot you're not a wolf. Normally when we find our mate, we immediately introduce our partners to each other's packs and within a week we perform the mate bond." I explained. He looked horrified.

        "Levi, and I hate to break it to you, but there's no way in hell I'm letting your canines get anywhere near my neck." He muttered, subconsciously rubbing his nape.

        "How is it that you already know so much about my kind, when I didn't even know yours actually existed? You knew I was a wolf when I walked in, you know how a mate bond works, you even knew we were mates? How?" I asked, feeling it wasn't fair that Levi knew so much more about what was going on than I did. He shrugged.

        "Like I said, I'm over a century old. It's inevitable that I would run into your kind sooner or later. You guys aren't exactly lacking in the population department, unlike us." He muttered the last part.

        "What do you mean by that?"

        "Due to the fact that it's next to impossible for my kind to conceive, our population is diminishing at a rapid rate. Your kind, despite your conception rate being lower than a human's, is still much more effective considering certain males are able to give birth, too. Although even I'm aware that that's an occurrence more rare than seeing a vampire child." Levi explained.

        "Oh. Sorry." I was at a loss for words. His kind was basically becoming extinct, and I'm just now learning that vampires even exists?

        "Me too, kid. Speaking of, what do you plan to do now? I'm aware how werewolves are shady when it comes to, uh,  _gay_ pairings. Nonetheless add in that I'm not even a wolf..." He let his sentence trail off. 

        "Also add in that I'm supposed to be an alpha of one of the largest packs in the country, yeah. This is going to get real complicated." 

        "Impressive, for a brat." I smiled at his comment. 

        "I try." 

* * *

 

        It was two hours later and he was still in my room, talking about everything yet nothing at the same time. There was a soft glow illuminating my window and I knew soon that the sun would be breaking the horizon. 

        "So your sister, Isabel, right? Where is she now?" I asked. At the moment, he was sitting at the foot of the bed and I was leaned comfortably against the headboard. 

        "She's off in Europe with her husband, Farlan. He was born a human, but when they decided to perform the mate bond, he was turned into a vampire." Levi explained. 

        "Wait, what? Your kind has a mate bond, too? But I thought you said you guys don't have destined mates?" 

        "We don't. We choose who we want to spend the rest of our lives with. And the only way to turn a human into a vampire is if you perform the mate bond. Which, basically, is a long-ass speech about dedicating your life to your partner and then spending a whole day only consuming each other's blood." My nose scrunched up at that. 

        "All it takes for us is a bite, a vow, and you're mated." 

        "Yeah, but vampires feed as often as a human. We need to consume a regular portion of blood 2 to 3 times a day. This is sort of a symbolic way of saying you're fit and able to provide all that you have for your partner. Of course, like werewolves, consummation is also a part of mate bonding for vampires." 

        I felt heat crawl up my neck and warm the tips of my ears. Yeah, sex is a sensitive subject right now. 

        "I can tell you're a virgin." He said, a slight smirk curling the ends op his lips. 

        "Shut up!" I covered my face with my hands, my cheeks now on fire. 

        "Have you ever even kissed someone, at least?" He inquired.  _Mikasa._

Once again guilt consumed me as I realized I haven't even stopped to think about her this entire time I've talked with Levi. I know we never actually promised ourselves to each other, but I always assumed it'd be her I'd spend my life with. Because I loved her. Because what we had was  _comfortable._

"I... have-had, a girlfriend. I guess you could call her that." I looked away in shame. Was Mikasa ever really a girlfriend? We never even went on a date or made it official. It's almost as though I felt obliged to be with her. A part of me still felt obliged to be with her, in fact. All attraction I had felt towards her was now replaced with platonic appreciation, simply because of Levi. God, I'm a horrible person. 

        "Wait, had or have? It can't be both." His voice was lower than before, and a part of me wished there was a hint of possessiveness in there. I doubted it, though. He didn't seem the type to become easily attached, even if we were destined mates. 

        "Have, I guess? We weren't official. She was my first and only kiss. I guess I'll have to break the news to her when I get back home" Levi grumbled something. I turned my attention back to him and saw he was looking down at his lap. 

        "Huh?"

        "I said: I don't like it either. When you mention someone else around me. I don't like it." My wolf was practically jumping and howling with excitement at hearing that perhaps our mate wasn't so unaffected by the bond. 

        "Let's talk about something else, then." 

 

        We spent the entire night on that bed, talking about myths about our cultures and what our families were like. Levi told me stories about how and why the 70's were his favorite while I told him stories about the pack and stupid shit Jean has dragged me into. There were moments of laughter and moments of silence. Levi even cracked a smile here and there, despite his naturally stoic facial expression. 

        Eventually, I guess I drifted off. Something only I could do, it turns out. Even though the myths that vampires can't go into the sun or eat garlic are wrong, there is some truth behind the fact that his kind doesn't sleep. Or, more like they don't need to. They can fall asleep, but the action is about as easy for them as an insomniac. They physically cannot force themselves to fall unconscious. 

        "Morning." A pleasant voice greeted when I felt sleep drifting away. I blinked my eyes open and was greeted by the vicious sun rays shining through the cracks of the light beige blinds.

        "Mrfning" I mumbled, my face buried in my pillow.  

        "The fuck kind of greeting is that?" Levi asked. I felt the weight on the end of the bed press down and I smiled, my face still hidden in the thin silk of the pillow case. 

        "Hey, get up. Everybody else in the suite is already awake." This had me jumping awake, the covers pooling to the ground around me.

        "Oh shit, Levi, what if they smell you?!" I whisper-shouted. Was whisper-shouting even a thing? Is now. 

        "Even if I didn't have the ability to hide my scent, having you scent mark me like the desperate alpha you are sure as hell covered up my smell. Thanks, by the way, for making me stink like dog." I smiled sheepishly. 

        "Oops? And what do you mean hide your scent? I can still smell you." I sniffed the air and, yep, sure enough I still smelt a familiar trace of pine and mint. And blood, but I ignored that part.

        "Probably has something to do with the mate bond." He shrugged. 

        "What... what are you going to do while I'm at the conference?" I asked. My wolf desperately didn't want to leave him. At all. I knew it was going to be hell to be in the conference and constantly agonizing over whether or not he was okay. 

        "Stay in the hotel of course. I have a business to run, you know." I chuckled, and he cracked a soft smile.

        "Eren! Wake your ass up and come get breakfast with us!" Jean yelled. A flicker of annoyance passed through Levi's expression and I sighed. 

        "Guess this is a goodbye, huh?" I asked. Levi shook his head. 

        "Hell no. This is a see you later." And then he was gone. Like, literally right before me. How the hell does he do that? 

        I shook my head in disbelief, but nonetheless I changed my clothes and left. Everyone greeted me with warm smiles. Well, everyone except for Jean. 

        "The fuck, Jaeger? You look like you didn't sleep at all." He commented. 

        "What time is it?" I asked groggily, rubbing my eyes as I sat down on the couch. 

        "Nine thirty." My mom answered, worry creasing her brow. 

        "That means I slept about four hours." 

        "Eren! Why would you do that?" The Luna chastised me. 

        "Sorry, mom. I guess the dominance in my wolf awakening woke me up, too, and for some reason I couldn't fall back asleep." 

        "Maybe it's because your mate's nearby..." Viktor commented.  _Oh I know he's nearby._

"Aw, my little Alpha's gonna find his Luna soon," My mother cooed, reaching across the couch to pinch my cheeks. I swatted her hand away. 

        "Whatever. When's the conference start?" I asked. 

        "In an hour and a half. That means we have thirty minutes to eat and forty minutes to get there if we want to be early enough to make introductions." My dad said, checking his watch. 

        "Alright then, let's get this show on the road." I announced, standing from the couch. 

        Jean shoved his way past me, looking at me from over his shoulder when he reached the door. 

        "Beat you to the parking lot, Jaeger." He challenged. 

        "It's on, horse-face." 

        

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That moment when Eren doesn't realize Levi spent three hours watching him sleep...


	6. Fancy Buffets

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eren attends his first conference. Realizes shrimp is apparently a big deal and starts to miss Levi.

        After winning a race to the parking lot and stopping by an Arby's drive-thru, we finally made it to the conference building. We were still on the highway and the moment I saw the driveway to the towering brick building I could  _feel_ all of the wolves inside. Every Alpha, beta, even Omegas.

        "Damn," Jean muttered, obviously having picked up the scent of all of the dominant wolves as well. I nodded in a silent agreement. 

        "I know. This year there should be twice as many as last time. Packs from third-world countries have been invited to attend, as well as all of the new packs that have been springing up in Southern Europe." Viktor explained. 

        "That's a lot of wolves..." Bertolt muttered. I looked at him and saw him swallow nervously. It was the most intimidated I've ever seen him act. 

        "You're telling me. How the hell they gon' fit over a thousand wolves into one conference room for an eight hour meeting?" Reiner asked, his gaze roaming the parking lot, as well as all of the wolves still roaming around. 

        "They aren't. Not this year. There won't be just one, big single meeting. The reason for why the conference is held is to help peacefully settle disputes between packs that are too far apart to get anything done or have such a small amount of land as well as pack that they can't fight it out without trespassing onto someone else's territory.

        But I've heard rumors that there are problems that the council wishes to discuss, however obviously it's impossible to do so without crowding all of the wolves into one room. A meeting only between Alphas is to be held on the last day of conference. So the first half of the conference is strictly pack-related, allowing alphas to legally claim more land as well as settle fights against enemy packs freely. We'll mostly be wandering around. I'll let you guys just do whatever you want while I attend business with other Alphas of my stature. Who knows, maybe Eren will even find his mate." My father ended with a shrug. 

        "Okay then in that case, where will we be starting?" Jean asked, stepping out of the car one it had been parked. We were in the third row down from the main entrance, which wasn't too shabby considering the lot was already half-filled. 

        "Downstairs, unless it's too crowded. I plan to work my way up to the top floor." Everybody got out as my dad gave the announcement, and everyone agreed with affirming nods. 

        I glanced at the building and ignored it's intimidating Alpha-aura, focusing on how big it really was. I could see why it wouldn't be big enough to hold a single conference because, despite its length of what appeared to be about four floors, its width was widely disproportionate. It looked like a hotel more than anything, with windows lining almost every room and the length being more narrow than the width. However the exterior, which was a simplistic and rugged look of chipping burgundy bricks, reminded me of my middle school building. That was before I shifted into a wolf for the first time and, per pack rules, had to return to the pack and switch to online schooling. 

        We all walked through the main entrance together, and despite not being Alpha, I had unconsciously took the lead and was the first to reach the thick mahogany doors, holding them open for everyone else to seep in. Once everyone was in, my senses were on high alert. I walked to the front of the pack and assessed everything. I wasn't the only one, though. Jean's eyes were aimlessly roaming around, and Reiner and Bertolt's eyes were glued to all of the wolves grouped up everywhere. Some were in what appeared to be intense conversations while some simply stayed back, observing everyone else. I knew which wolves were new Alphas by the way they were on edge, their tense posture and darting eyes. If they were in their wolf form, their tail would be at half-mast, straight but almost cowering between their legs in obvious intimidation, yet hackles obviously raised, ready to fight. To protect. 

        And it took me a moment to realize.

        I looked just like them. 

        I took in a deep breath, soothing my wolf. Everything was okay. Even if there was a threat here, there's a reason why I'm the next Alpha-in-line to one of the largest packs on the continent. I had my father, his beta, as well as allied packs to back me up if trouble were to actually arise. After a moment of mentally reassuring myself, I felt my back go lax and my fists unclenched. My eyes stopped darting everywhere and I forced them to study one thing at a time. 

        "Wow, I must say I'm impressed. Never seen a newbie reign himself in so quickly." A new voice interjected. I turned around and met a strange amber gaze, filled with obvious wisdom as well as dominance. I knew right off the bat that not only was this wolf a strong alpha, but he's an alpha who's been through some shit. Instead of the intimidation I would have felt before last night, a sense of respect came to mind. He wasn't a threat, right? 

        "Such self-control, especially considering you just turned eighteen no less than a few hours ago." The stranger smiled warmly, his compliment sincere as I saw the impressed gleam in his eyes. I smiled back. 

        "Ah! Erwin, great to see you!" My dad greeted, shaking his hand. My eyebrows shot up in surprise. Erwin? Then that must mean this is the alpha of the largest Norwegian pack. I nodded in acknowledgement to his words. 

        "Thanks. And it's great to finally meet you. I'm Eren Jaeger, son of Alpha Grisha Jaeger and Luna Carla Jaeger and heir to American pack Shiganshina." I stuck out my hand. Erwin gladly met my hold, his grip just hard enough to casually state his dominance but not hard enough to ensue any challenge. 

        "Oh, trust me. I know who you are. Your old man never shuts up about you." We both chuckled and I looked at my dad, who just grinned softly in pride, not bothering to deny the older Alpha. 

        "I'm Erwin Smith, Alpha of Norwegian pack Karanese." Erwin stated. Wolves had a strict greeting policy, unless you were already acquaintances. Omegas and Gammas only state their rank and pack. Betas state their name, pack, mate, and their alpha/Luna. Alphas/Lunas state their mate, pack, parents, and their children if they have any. Heirs to the Alpha state their name, parents, mate, and pack. Eren immediately picked up how Erwin didn't mention either his parents or a mate, so that either meant he was an unmated orphan, he was protective of his loved ones identities, or he was just outright shitty at introductions.

        "Now that introductions are over with, how about we let the children mingle while we discuss those pack matters?" My mother butted in. She smiled, but there was something off about it. I didn't think it had anything to do with Alpha Erwin, because not only was he completely nice and respectful, but even my dad was friends with him. And my dad was a hermit when it came to the wolf society. So my mind drifted to other possibilities. Perhaps it was said 'pack matters' she was talking about?

        "Of course. Tell them to feel free to meet with some of my pack members. I believe most of them are gathered by the snack bar on the second floor." He let out a light chuckle. 

        "They're teenagers. Of course food would be priority." My father stated, patting me on the shoulder with a laugh as he followed Erwin out of the hallway. 

        "Alright, Eren. Don't get in trouble. And for the love of god, don't let Jean get in a pissing contest again." My mother sighed. My eyes widened. 

        "Wait,  _again?_ What story am I missing out on?" I asked, but she had already scampered off to join my father and the Norwegian Alpha. Damn, yet another embarrassing story of Jean I was going to miss out on.

        "All I got out of that was that there's food nearby." Ymir commented, looking around disinterestedly. Christa hung on the other wolf's arms, her gaze more than a little intimidated. I don't think the more dominant she-wolf realized she was stroking the younger blonde's hair in an attempt to soothe the wolf, but if she did, she definitely didn't mind. Christa didn't either, as she appeared to relax in the older wolf's touch. 

        Cute. 

        "Same. Let's go already, I'm famished." Jean butted in. Bertolt wordlessly nodded while Reiner stoically stood by. 

        I walked off towards the staircase, pretty sure Erwin had said the food was on the second floor. My pack followed behind me in a tight cluster. 

        Wait, since when did I start thinking of them as  _my_ pack? 

        "I smell Meatballs," Ymir started, interrupting my thoughts. Even Christa seemed to let down her guard a little bit at the prospect of food. 

        "Dibs on pie," Jean practically sprinted in front of me when the white tables came into view. They weren't anything special, much like the building. Just white pullout tables with cheap checkered tablecloth on them. This felt more like a company Bar-B-Que than an intense gathering of an Alpha wolf-hybrid species. 

        But, you know. Whatever works. 

        I did find it strangely calming, though. How easily the cheap tables contrasted with the fancy doors at the entrance and the marbled counters lining some of the rooms and halls. Or the nearly flawless wood flooring and the light yellow walls, complimented with wood borders intricately carved into floral designs. It was almost as if whoever set up this conference purposefully made everything appear less formal, as though calming everyone's nerves. It worked, strangely enough. 

        "Mmhmmm, lemon pudding." I heard Jean mumble. I turned around and saw him stuffing his place to the brim with various types of foods and I balked when I took the time to actually observe the food on the tables. This wasn't a snack-bar, it was a goddamn buffet.

        What the fuck kind of snack-bar serves  _shrimp?_

 _Fancy_ shrimp. 

        "Jesus, Jean, stop being such a pig." I commented, watching as he shamelessly stuffed his face full of lemon pudding and cherry pie.

        "Stop being such a dick, Eren." Jean retorted. 

        "Only when you stop being a horse, Two-tone." I muttered back, mocking the cheap highlights of his hair that made the top half of his head appear blonde and the bottom half a dark brunette.

        "What the fuck does that even mean, Jaeger?" He asked. I loved how we were bickering so casually, but we could both feel the familiar anger sparking between us in the air. This was nothing new, sadly. 

        "It means yo-" 

        "WHO ATE THE LAST SHRIMP KABOB?" A girl about the height of Levi walked in. A small pang in my chest reminded me of my mate, and almost immediately I longed to be back in the suite and talking to him about vampire myths and stupid things Jean has done. I shoved the longing aside and returned my attention to the boisterous interruption.

        Right as the burgundy-haired girl demanded this, I watched as Christa slowly swallow the bite of shrimp she had bitten out, a look of horror passing her features. 

        "M-me," She stuttered, half of her hidden behind Ymir, who looked ready to kill the girl who had obnoxiously called the petite blonde out on something so trivial. 

        The girl got a determined spark in her eye, strutting determinedly towards us. Ymir took on a defensive stance, and I took a step forward. 

        "Ugh, oh no. Not again, Sasha." A boy behind the now speed-walking girl muttered. My ears perked up at this and I wondered how much of a threat she really was if even the shrimp of a guy behind her wasn't intimidated. 

        Once she reached Christa, she paused, eyeing Ymir as though sizing her up. Ymir growled low in her throat and both Jean and I looked at each other, shocked. We didn't know those two were so attached to one another. 

        Suddenly, Sasha dropped to her knees, hands clasped together in front of her and her eyes staring up pleadingly at the blonde, who still cowered behind Ymir. 

        "Pleas, please, PLEASE give me that! I will literally pay you half of my soul and all of my love if you let me have the REST of your shrimp." She begged. Everyone just stopped and stared in shock and disbelief at the ridiculous words spewing from the girl's mouth. The guy behind her, however, face-palmed. 

        "Sasha, stop it already. You already had five kabobs, you don't need another." Her head snapped around she gave him the most deadly glare I had ever seen. 

        "Shut up, Connie." She hissed, though not as threateningly as I expected it to be. The short-stack just sighed yet again while Sasha continued begging, practically whimpering at Christa and Ymir's feet by now. 

        "Um...Okay." Christa handed the pleading girl the rest of the stick and I shit you not, she sprang up so fast I nearly got motion sickness just from watching it. 

        "Thank you, thank you, thank you!" She was jumping up and down excitedly, while Christa and Ymir stood their with the most hilariously shocked expressions I had ever seen either of them wear. 

        "Uh... No... Problem?" The blonde muttered back. Sasha stopped jumping, tears collecting in her eyes as she took a bite of the shrimp. A dramatic sigh left her lips and she stood there, a content look crossing her features as she slowly chewed. 

         _What... that fuck did I just witness..._

"I'm so sorry about that, she's more territorial over food than she is her own mate." The guy, Connie, stared at the kabob in Sasha's hands in contempt. I cracked a smile, walking up a few steps to join Christa (who has returned to standing by Ymir instead of cowering behind her).

        "You'd understand if you hung out with her more than once. I promise, she isn't always like this." He nervously laughed, rubbing the back of his neck sheepishly. 

        "It's fine. Really, she probably saved me from a stomach ache. Too much shrimp always makes me feel sick." Christa assured, despite having been scared out of her wits no less than two seconds ago. I swear to god that girl is an angel, too pure and too sweet for this Earth. 

        "Well in that case I guess it worked out for both of us, huh?" He chuckled, relaxing a bit at hearing she wasn't mad. Then his gaze swept over Ymir, Jean, and myself. Bertolt and Reiner had disappeared before the episode even happened, but I knew I wouldn't have to worry about them. They could obviously hold their own. 

        "My name's Connie Springer, Beta heir to pack Karanese, Mated to Gamma Sasha Brouse." He explained. At hearing the girl who was still contentedly chewing on shrimp was a Gamma, I was shocked. I took in the beta-heir's appearance. He was shorter than Sasha, but not by too much. His dark hair was shaved to the point that it almost looked like he was bold, and his eyes were a vibrant teal. I knew right away he was the joking type, simply by the way he appeared to be socially inclined and his humor was immediate to almost any situation. 

        "I'm Christa, Omega to pack Shiganshina." She said warmly. Connie's eyebrows shot up. 

        "Omega, huh? Not often you see one of those at these types of things." He commented. She blushed, not sure if it was a compliment or insult. 

        "Alpha wanted her here, she's an empath." Ymir said curtly. Unlike Christa, Ymir obviously wasn't warming up to these people quite as fast. And from behind, I also noticed her arm was wrapped tightly around the Omega's waist. 

        "Empath? Really!? That's so cool, what can you do?!" He asked, excitement bubbling from every word. Empaths were rare among wolves. They were wolves with emotional and mental abilities only found within Omegas, who were considered the bottom of the food chain due to their extreme submissive behavior. They weren't like kicked puppies, despite this. In fact, they were well protected in most packs. Respected, even. However, an empath is a wolf who can either see/feel what another wolf is feeling or control what another wolf is feeling. 

        "I can take away rage. Er, like, soothe people, I guess." She muttered. His eyes lit up once more. 

        "That's so cool! I wanna hear more!" Eren grinned, glad to see his pack finally mingling with another's.

 


	7. Melancholy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jean gets drunk. Levi gets handsy. Eren gets horny and sad.

         A few more hours of wordless mingling passed. Within the short time frame, Jean got drunk and managed to spill caviar on his tie, Sasha nearly jumped an Alpha for his potato, and Ymir looked ready to murder anyone who stepped within ten yards of Christa. I, however, was content with just sitting back and watching as things progressed. 

        Well, _was_  content. 

        With nothing to do and no one to talk to, my mind resorted to Levi. And Levi led to Mikasa. And Mikasa led to confusion and sadness and regret and all of these emotions that I didn't want to have to control. I had already made up my mind on what to do, I just wasn't sure how I would ever get the courage to actually do it. 

        I was going to tell Mikasa the truth. 

        After conference was over, when the pack finally got back home, I would tell Mikasa. This much I was sure of. She deserved to know. The only problem was the rest of the pack. I knew I couldn't just outright come out. As Levi pointed out, gay werewolves are looked down on enough. But interracial? I was only setting myself up for a tragedy. Before this, I never even thought werewolves could mate beyond humanity.

        Not much happened in the final hours of the conference. Jean was arguably the life of the party. Wolves from all packs clustered around to watch as he got drunk off his ass and tried to balance as much caviar on a teaspoon as possible. Sasha was surreptitiously stealing food off of people's plates. Ymir and Christa had left to wait outside. Reiner and Bertolt were god knows where. And here I was, watching as my pack made a fool of itself but not caring because it was too good of a chance to miss out on drunk Jean. That and, ironically enough, it seemed that the packs were finally coming out of their shells. Everybody was laughing and talking while watching the two-toned idiot stain his shirt. I felt a small sense of pride at knowing it was my pack's antics that finally released all of the tension in the air. 

        Which was immediately replaced with humility once more when Sasha decided to join Jean and the two drunken wolves attempted to balance more caviar on teaspoons. 

        "Eren, sweetie, what's going on?" My mom asked as she walked up beside me. I snickered. 

        "Jean's being stupid with his new friend." I explained. She quirked an eyebrow but when I didn't bother to elaborate she moved in front of me and made her way past the crowd. When she saw the drunken wolves, instead of going off like most would expect of a pack leader, she merely smiled and grabbed the caviar from Jean and Sasha. 

        "Alright, come on. Time to go." She said, hauling Jean up from the ground. The horse-face groaned, stumbling when he finally got to his feet. The crowd dispersed with quiet chatter at seeing there would be no more antics from the Shiganshina and Karanese packs.

        "But I don't wanna go," Jean argued, leaning on my mom for support as he talked.

        "Too bad. Tell your new friend bye." The Luna ordered lightly. Sasha was now standing, too, completely relying on Connie to hold her up. The poor guy looked like he was using as much muscle as he could to keep her upright. 

        "Bye Sasha!" Jean waved enthusiastically while being pulled towards the exit. 

        "Bye Horse-face!" Sasha waved back. The smile dropped from Jean's face. 

        "What did she just-" 

        "Okay haha time to go," My mom nervously laughed while practically dragging Jean out the exit. 

        Outside we met up with my dad, Viktor, Christa, Ymir, Reiner, and Bertolt. I briefly wondered where the two bodyguards had been but found myself not caring enough to actually ask. 

        "Everyone ready?" The alpha asked while opening the drivers door. 

        "Yep!" "Yes!" "Thank god," "Definitely." "No!" 

        Jean was the last one, and his slurred answer had my dad turning to take a closer look. 

        "Is Jean drunk?" The Alpha asked. Everyone slowly nodded. My dad sighed. 

        "You would think he'd have learned from last year's briefing assembly," He commented before sliding in the car. Everyone followed him into the vehicle. After everyone was piled in and buckled up and the car was back on the highway, I asked a very important question.

        "So what happened last year?"

* * *

 

        When we finally made it back to the suite, I went straight to my bedroom. Half of me was desperately wishing that there'd be a certain raven-haired beauty there to greet me, but the other half knew better. So instead I just flopped on my bed without bothering to even turn on the lights and within moments I was half asleep. 

        "Is this how wolves normally greet their mates?" A brief scream tore from my throat, quickly smothered by a pillow. 

        "What the fuck!? Be quiet! Do you want me skinned alive?" Levi asked, his usually inexpressive eyes wide with both panic and amusement. I shoved the pillow he was smothering against me away from my face. 

        "I could ask you the same! Why didn't you give me a warning or something? Jesus fuck!" I swore, my adrenaline finally receding. 

        "Sorry I overestimated your observational skills?" The raven shrugged innocently. I smiled, smacking his middle with a throw pillow. 

        "My observational skills are just fine, thank you very much." I retaliated. 

        "Yeah yeah, whatever. Anyways, how'd the conference go?" He asked. I laid comfortably against the headboard. 

        "It was good. It took a while for the tension to go away but eventually everyone was talking and joking around. Made friends with a Norwegian pack." I summed it up and realized that despite Jean getting drunk, not much really happened at the conference. 

        "Sounds like fun." Levi muttered. I looked down to see him sitting on the edge of the bed and I remembered how I felt every time I had thought of him at the conference. 

        "Come here." I ordered, motioning towards myself with my hands. He looked at me but didn't argue as he slowly scooted towards the top of the bed. 

        "I've been wanting to do this all day long," I muttered, wrapping my arm around his middle when he was close enough. He let out a surprised yelp as I pulled him towards my side. 

        "Really?" He asked, as though confused over why anyone would even want to touch him. 

        "Really. I've been wanting to see you all day. To touch you, hold you." I admitted unashamedly. 

        "Oh," He muttered, his face a mask of concentration as he lost himself in his own thoughts. 

        A part of me was surprised that he let me touch him so freely. In the end I was just thankful. I had been craving his touch like a madman, and it was obvious why. Mates weren't supposed to be apart at all during the first few days of meeting. We were apart for almost a whole 24 hours and I was beginning to feel the repercussions. 

        "So what did you do today?" I asked, thoughtlessly dragging my fingers through his hair. He told me about some shitty conference he had, filled with nothing but asshats and dicks. I laughed at his colorful word choice but listened as he described their meeting over budgets and company improvements. I could feel every word lightly vibrate against the part of my chest where his head was laying against. Not soon into the conversation did his fingers begin tracing circles along my chest and stomach. My eyes closed at the calming action. 

        "Sounds like you had your hands full." I commented. Levi nodded. 

        "No kidding. This is what every day is like for me. Nothing but pointless meetings filled with idiots to discuss inconsequential things." The raven complained, his touch delving deeper, eventually sliding below my naval. He didn't seem to realize where his hand was but I did, and I held my breath as he drew light circles right above the hem of my jeans. 

        "I wouldn't," I swallowed, closing my eyes and trying to reign in control, "I wouldn't go any lower than that if I were you." I muttered, hearing the strain in my own words. Levi finally seemed to realize just where his fingers were tracing and they slid back up, safely continuing the soft motions over my chest and upper stomach. 

        "Sorry, I didn't realize-" 

        "I know, it's fine." I interrupted, not wanting to hear him apologize over something that wasn't his fault. We remained like that, with my hands combing through his hair and his light touch tracing over my chest in silence. It wasn't an awkward silence. It was comfortable, both of us content to talk through touch rather than words. A wave of melancholy settled over me. I knew without a doubt that despite us just having found each other, there would be few moments like these. If we ever wished to be together, the consequences would be fatal. In the end, I was already aware of the choices I would have to make. 

        I would have to choose between my pack and my mate. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I couldn't post yesterday because I had a seizure at school and got life-flight and everything. Haha. Fun. In other news, I get an EEG soon so they can see whether or not the seizure was stress-induced or if I have some form of epilepsy or what. Yay.


	8. Rabbit and The Fox

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eren learns the repercussions of being away from your mate for too long.

        The next morning Levi was gone. 

        Panic assaulted my senses as I realized my mate wasn't where I had left him, but after a few moments I managed to calm the irrational Alpha inside of me down. Not only was I already aware that Levi had yet another busy schedule full of meetings today, but I had to keep in mind that he was a vampire. He probably never had to deal with a wolf as a mate, much less an Alpha. However, having these thoughts in mind did nothing to help soothe my wolf. I already knew that the rest of the day was going to go horribly without getting to see my mate even once. 

        I briefly ran a hand through the mop of brown hair on my head, got dressed, and left the room. The moment I left the safe confines of my suite I felt like shit. Now I didn't even have remnants of Levi's scent to quench my need for him. 

        "Did you even sleep at all last night?" Jean asked when I sat down at the small table. I rolled my eyes. 

        "I could ask you the same." I muttered. My mom walked by and wordlessly put a steaming plate of scrambled eggs and bacon in front of me. I didn't hesitate to dig in. 

        "I did, actually. Like a baby." He smirked, as if comparing yourself to a baby was something to be proud about. I knew he was talking shit, though, by the dark circles under his eyes and his slow blinking. 

        "Yeah? Tell that to the bags under your eyes. They're big enough to put Longchamp out of business." His eyebrows scrunched in confusion. 

        "Did you just make fun of Jean through a fashion pun?" Ymir asked, walking into the suite with Christa trailing not far behind. Reiner and Bertolt walked in at the same time, Reiner greeting everyone with a casual smile and Bertolt nodding his head in acknowledgement.

        "I did." I nodded. 

        "Fag," Jean scoffed. 

         _Damn right I am._

"Alright kids, twenty minutes to finish getting ready then we're heading out for day two of conference!" My dad announced, walking in with a bagel in one hand and his phone in the other. Everyone collectively groaned, but set out to finish getting ready. Reiner, Bertolt, Christa, and Ymir grabbed their plates of bacon and eggs while Jean got up and put his empty plate in the sink. My mom and Viktor hustled around the suite, grabbing random briefcases and files that probably held important pack information that I couldn't care less about. My dad stood in front of the hallway mirror, struggling to tie his tie.

        "Grisha, sweetie, it's Rabbit and The Fox run around the tree, not up it." My mom chastised.

        "I didn't get that rhyme even as a kid..." The Alpha grumbled. The Luna finished off the knot and pressed a chaste kiss to his nose before turning back around and collecting papers that were strewn about with the Beta. 

        "Your parents are so cute!" Christa commented quietly, shooting the oblivious couple a small smile. I smiled back. 

        "They have their moments."

* * *

 

        An hour later and we were back at the familiar brick building. Despite having come half an hour earlier than yesterday, the entrance was still just as crowded and the parking lot was nearly full. 

        On our way in, I caught snippets of various different conversations. To my left was a Romanian pack, accents thick as they seemed to force themselves to speak English instead of their native tongue. To our left was a German pack who didn't bother to put up a polite facade and spoke only in German to one another. In front of us was a pack from what looked like a possible third-world country, their clothes rugged and their appearances unshaven and more wolfish than human. Sometimes when packs belonged to an underdeveloped country, they spent most time in wolf form because it was simply easier to survive that way. So when they finally resurfaced in their human form, it took a while to get used to clothes and human hygiene. 

        "Hey, Grisha!" Alpha Erwin greeted warmly. A man belonging to the rugged-looking pack walked beside him, his expression at ease, unlike his pack-mates. 

        "This is Alpha Zacharius, pack Sina." Erwin introduced. The mystery Alpha leaned over Erwin's shoulder, shamelessly sniffing my dad. Grisha stood still, probably unsure of how to react. 

        "You can call me Mike," The Alpha introduced himself, a strange accent lilting his words. He walked out from behind the other blonde alpha and shook my father's hand. 

        "Pleasure to meet you, Mike. I am Grisha Jaeger, Alpha of pack Shiganshina." My father introduced. 

        "This your son, yes?" Mike asked, his calculating gaze focused solely on me. 

        "Yes, Alpha-heir Eren Jaeger." My father subtly nudged my side and I walked forward, offering my hand. 

        "Pleasure to meet you, Alpha Zacharius. I'm Eren Yaeger, son of Grisha and Carla Yaeger, Alpha-heir to Shiganshina pack." I introduced formally. Mike shook my hand, his grip strong but not intimidating in any way. 

        "Mike Zacharius, Alpha of pack Sina. Great to meet you, Alpha Eren." We released hands and a peculiar expression took hold of my face. Had he just called me Alpha? Why? Yes, I was an heir to Alpha, but I wasn't one yet formally. I decided to shrug it off, blaming it on some weird culture-difference thing. 

        After introductions my parents, Reiner, Bertolt, and Viktor disappeared with Erwin yet again, leaving me and the rest of the pack to our own devices. 

        "Hey, how about today we divide and conquer?" Ymir suggested. Jean, Christa, and I all turned our attention to the brunette, confusion clear on all of our expressions. 

        "You know, meet packs. Form allies. That type of thing." She shrugged. I nodded. It wasn't a bad plan at all, actually. 

        "Okay but I dibs third floor." Horse-face called out.

        "I want second. I'm gonna need food nearby at all times throughout the day." Ymir patted her stomach and I cracked a smile. 

        "I'll go with Ymir." Christa said quietly. The trio turned to look at me. 

        "I guess that means I get first floor." I shrugged, not really caring either way. With affirming nods everyone split up, heading for their designated floors.

        I wandered around aimlessly, not quite ready to talk to another wolf but also not in the mood to not accomplish anything. I wanted to get something done, I just didn't know what. 

        "Hey! Alpha Eren, right?" A voice interjected. I turned around and was met with our friends from yesterday, Sasha and Connie. 

        "Uh, Alpha? No. Eren? Yes. What can I do for you?" I greeted them with a smile. Sasha's head tilted to the side in a very dog-like manner.

        "Not an Alpha? Huh. Could've fooled me." She muttered. Connie nudged her in the side.

        "What makes you say that?" I asked, curiosity brimming. For some reason the situation reminded me of when Alpha Zacharius had referred to me as Alpha Eren.

        "I don't know," the brunette shrugged, "You just have Alpha vibes, I guess. You seem like you're already in control of a pack." I shook my head no, but a small part of me was ecstatic. I was dominant enough to give out "vibes"? 

        "Thanks, I guess?" 

        "Oh no, I mean it in a good way! You seem like a very confident, take-charge kinda guy so I just assumed you were-" 

        "What Sasha means is she mistook the wolves from the other night as yours, not Alpha Grisha's." Connie interrupted, putting his arm around the panicking wolf's waist. I smiled warmly, pride shining brilliantly. 

        "It's alright. My dad and I are a lot alike, it's easy to get mixed up on who's alpha and who isn't. Especially around all of these wolves." I explained. Sasha nodded. 

        "Anyways, we were also wondering if you'd like to walk around with us? Since Sasha and I are originally from different packs, we could introduce you to a lot of people." Connie leaned in and added with a wink, "And I think we both know what I mean by  _people_ ," He tagged on suggestively. Despite his whispering Sasha still heard and she didn't hesitate to smack him in the arm. His offer was actually very kind, and I know he was serious underneath that flirty tone when he had introduced the idea of showing me around. He knew I was unmated and probably wanted to see if he could help me branch out and get a potential mate.

        "That'd be great! Thanks." 

* * *

 

        An hour in and I was regretting even waking up this morning. 

        Connie had already introduced me to two other friends of his; Marco and Petra. Marco was a very soft-spoken character, his freckles and soft dark hair adding to his nice guy demeanor. Petra was almost the exact opposite; speaking her mind on whatever whenever. Her strawberry blonde hair and petite frame was deceiving of her outspoken nature. However, despite her wild spirit, she too was just as kind as Marco when talking. 

        Which was nice, it really was. The two of them were from an Italian pack called Rose. But half an hour into introductions and I couldn't concentrate anymore. The subject had delved into matters such as economical issues and current pack wars. Even if I didn't suddenly have a headache I wouldn't have been able to have kept up on this. 

        "Excuse me," I smiled before turning around and making a beeline for the bathroom. My temples were throbbing, my chest was aching, and a certain raven-haired mate was the only thing on my mind. 

        I stumbled into an empty stall, closed the door behind me, and leaned against the wall. I pressed the back of my hand to my forehead and saw that sweat was drenching me from head to toe. It was stifling in here. Actually, this entire building was stifling. There were too many wolves; too many Alphas. I needed something. Something to calm me down. Something to get rid of this ache in my chest. 

        I needed Levi. 

        Just thinking of his name brought a whole new wave of pain crashing down on me, my headache worsening with the pressure. I turned around and pressed my forehead against the cool tile, forcing my breathing to return to normal. I was getting too worked up over this. 

        "Hey, Eren? You alright? You weren't looking too hot out there..." Connie's voice interrupted my train of thought and once more I was gasping for breath through the pain. How did everything turn downhill so quickly? 

        "I'm fine." I didn't sound fine. Even I could sense the shaky undertone in my voice. 

        "You sure? I can go get one of you pack members for you. Or get Alpha Grisha real quick." The wolf offered. 

        "No, I'm fine. Thanks." The last word was muttered through clenched teeth and I was sure I sounded insane but at this point I was in too much pain to care. 

        "Alright... if you say so..." The door creaked shut and he was gone. 

        I let out a giant breath, which only made the pain in my chest worse. It felt like all of my ribs were collectively stabbing into my lungs at the same time, and every breath I took only helped them to dig in further. 

        "Levi," I whispered, though on my pained breath his name sounded more like a pitiful whimper. 

        I hissed, the name drawing only more agony. The bathroom door creaked open again and I muffled my breathing with my shirt, eyes watering from the discomfort. 

        A familiar voice called out, pain evident in the shaky baritone. 

        "Eren?"

        

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Longchamp is the line that sells those big ass bags that Kate Middleton is known for always wearing. They honestly look so shitty I don't get it but K.


	9. Brick Shit-House

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eren gets clingy. Levi gets bitchy. Hanji gets introduced.

        My reaction to Levi's voice was instant. I didn't hesitate to unlock the stall door and let his hunched figure in. 

        "L-Levi?! What are you doing here-" My question was abruptly cut off when he buried himself into my arms, his hold tight around my waist. 

        "Shut up and let me hug you." He growled. I complied. 

        We stood in silence for what felt like hours, simply holding each other in a tiny, enclosed bathroom stall that reeked of hundreds of other wolves. I traced soothing circles on his back and he simply burrowed his face deeper into my neck. 

        After a while he seemed to calm down, and I noticed my headache had disappeared completely. I continued to rub his back but just barely pulled away so I could see his face. 

        " _Now_ can I ask why you're here?" I muttered, eyes searching his stoic gunmetal gaze.

        "I don't even know how I got here, honestly. I just- I was in pain. My chest hurt and I had this killer migraine. I swear I must have downed fifteen fucking bottles of Ibuprofen before Hanji finally snapped at me and told me to go find yo-" 

        "Wait, who's Hanji?" I asked, panicking. Someone knew about us? Oh god, no, this could ruin me. As if reading my thoughts, Levi was quick to interject.

        "No, she's a... friend. Don't worry, she doesn't know who you are. She's sort of clairvoyant, so it was inevitable that she'd find out sooner or later that I was mated." I nodded. 

        "Clairvoyant, huh? This wouldn't happen to be one of the many perks of being a vampire, would it?" I asked, a small and teasing smile stretching the ends of my lips. Levi snorted. 

        "The four-eyed freak wished she was cool enough to be a vampire. Hell no. She's a witch." My eyebrows raised in subtle surprise. I was already aware that witches existed, what with my father being good friends with one. I just never would have thought Levi would be so close to one. Or anyone, really. I just always assumed he was a grumpy old hermit who occasionally sucked blood out of a refrigerated bag and owned a bunch of hotels.

        "Witch? Well that's... interesting?" I shrugged, still unsure of whether or not to be impressed by his choice in companions or paranoid that our secret could get out. Levi huffed. 

        "Not really. She's so outdated she makes Toughskins look new." He muttered. I chuckled. A fashion Joke? Now there wasn't a doubt in my mind that we were made for each other.

        "So onto more important topics... What just happened? Was it the mate bond? I mean, I know I don't know much about it but that was ridiculous. I don't think I've ever felt that type of pain." I unconsciously rubbed at my chest, remembering the acute stabbing agony each breath had brought me only moments ago. 

        "Yeah. This is what normally happens to newly mated vampires. When apart for too long, they begin to crave their partners presence. Eventually that craving turns physical, and then the craving turns to pain, and next thing you know you have two blood-thirsty vampires tearing down buildings just to find each other." The raven explained all in one breath. 

        "Yeah except we haven't officially mated yet and I'm not exactly a vampire." I pointed out. He nodded. 

        "I know. It's almost as if our bond is amplified because of that. For some reason, we're more attached to one another because we're two completely different beings. I just don't get  _why._ I mean, what's the logic behind that?" My mate pondered to himself. I shrugged, already aware I wasn't going to be much help. 

        "Not only that, but there's a lot more questionable variables. I've never heard of a natural occurring bond between a vampire and werewolf. It makes me wonder what else comes with it?" I inquired, voicing my thoughts out loud. Levi agreed. 

        "That's true. What we have right now isn't just dangerous... it's unstable." He  concluded. I slowly nodded along. 

        "I know one thing for sure," I began, tightening my grip around him, "No more being away for any longer than a few hours. I don't want you to have to feel even a pinprick of what I was going through ever again." I growled out. He let out a breath, the cool air fanning across my neck. 

        "Same here." 

* * *

 

        I ended up texting my mom that I had a migraine. Blamed it on all of the foreign packs and Alphas. She seemed to accept it, replying with just a simple "Okay" and "Be safe". So that's how I ended up sneaking out of the building with Levi right behind, only receiving a few curious glances. 

        "So where to?" Levi had asked when we finally reached the rental van. 

        "Wherever we go, we obviously have to be back by ten. That's when the meeting ends and my pack's going to need a way to get home somehow." I explained, putting the car in drive and smoothly pulling out of the clustered parking lot. 

        "In that case, how about we go to Hanji's?" Levi suggested. Thank god we weren't on the highway yet because I slammed on the breaks so hard I clotheslined myself on my own seat belt.

        "Oh come on, don't be such a dramatic brat. It's not even a bad idea," The raven began. I snorted. He rolled his eyes but continued.

        "She's the one who encouraged me to come see you. Somehow she knew I had a mate before I even told her, but not only that. She knew it had been the bond causing the pain. Maybe she knows more about this?" He shrugged, gesturing between us. I studied him closely, seeing if there was even a hint of doubt about this woman in his gaze. When I was only met with sure-fire confidence and a stubborn glare, I relented.

        "Okay fine. But if this  _witch_ makes me doubt her for even a second, we're out of there. Deal?" He nodded, a small, rare smile gracing his lips. I smiled back, the regret for my questionable decision completely going away at seeing my mate happy. 

        "Deal."

* * *

 

        Fifteen minutes later and we're pulling into one of the most grandiose neighborhoods I had ever laid my eyes on. The houses lining the freshly paved road were all larger than three stories, spanning out on a wide expanse of well-groomed lawns. The houses all had themes; rustic-themed log cabins, suburban LA, even a few hippie/bohemian themed. 

        "Here. This one." Levi pointed to our left and I was gaping at what appeared to be the largest house on the block. I pulled into the driveway of the home, eyes never leaving the aesthetic building.

        Despite the varying themes of the pricey homes, this one seemed to have a little bit of everything. It was built like a modern suburban house; with two floors and a triangle-shaped attic. Except, it's siding was dark oak and was fashioned into a rural log cabin style. Covering the front deck was a thin screen, behind it hung a large hammock and two cushioned swings from the roof. 

        "I know, right? I can't help but wonder how that four-eyed dumb-ass ever managed to become so loaded." Levi commented, his tone as impressed as my facial expression. 

        "LEVIIIII!" A foreign voice squealed right as we began walking up the brick-tiled sidewalk. 

        A blur of brown and purple came barreling towards us and next thing I knew my mate was cursing Hanji and, quote, her "built like a brick shit-house" arms. A part of me found the scene hilarious. Would have had me crumpled over my knees in laughter, actually. 

        If it weren't for the fact that I'm half wolf. 

        And a stranger was touching  _my_ mate. 

        _Squeezing_ my mate. 

        I didn't realize that my eyes had flashed golden and my canines were extended until Levi laid a soothing hand on my shoulder. The growling stopped and almost instantly the wolf in me was tamed. 

         _Territorial bastard,_ I thought, embarrassed by my outburst. 

        "Oh, uh, sorry..." I muttered. The witch, Hanji, bounded up to me. She took a moment to study me and I shamelessly did the same. She wore vibrant maroon robes and matching thick-rimmed glasses. Her skin was a medium olive that went perfectly with her energetic gold/brown eyes and unkempt brown hair.

        "No problem! It was my fault. I knew Levi was mated. I just didn't know it was with a...  _Wolf._ " Her tone was light and curious up until the last word, which she said monotonously with a contemptuous smile. Levi quickly elbowed her in the side and the witch let out a yelp. 

        "Ow! Leeevi! What the heck was that for?!" She whined, rubbing her arm soothingly. 

        "Sorry, Hanji's last boyfriend happened to be a wolf. Didn't end so well after he found his mate." Levi explained. Almost immediately I empathized with her. After all, isn't that going to be Mikasa's story soon? 

        "Yeah, I know what you mean," I started with a nod, "I'm so sorry that happened to you." I spoke sincerely. Perhaps a little  _too_ sincerely with the unreadable look Levi threw my way

        "Nah, no biggie. We weren't too serious or anything. Besides, cross-species mating is only possible with humans." She paused, a devilish smirk lighting her features. 

        "Or,  _was._ Not quite so much anymore it seems." She tapped her chin thoughtfully. 

        "Although, this situation does ring a bell..." She muttered. My eyes widened and I looked at Levi to see he held a similar expression.

        "I have a lot of old journals, from the Incas to the Witch trials to World War 2. I think-if I recall correctly- there was one diary about a wolf and his vampire mate somewhere in there." She began, her eyes unfocused as she pondered deep within her own thoughts.

        "Well then what the fuck are we doing outside, twiddling our dicks for? Let's go look for your damn diaries." Levi said abruptly. I chuckled but nonetheless followed my stomping mate into the house, not caring that the owner was still lost in her own little world on her front lawn. 

        "She gets like that sometimes. Spaces out. There's nothing you can do to snap her back, you just gotta wait a while." Levi explained once we were inside. I nodded absently, too busy admiring the home of the witch. The walls were covered in what looked to be Victorian-styled silk tapestry, depictions of men riding into war on horses and women standing in courtyards beside lively children covering the plain oak beneath. 

        "Weird," I muttered, not really paying attention. 

        "I know. Anyways, the diaries should be in her lab. That's where she keeps her research books and main library." The vampire led me down a carpeted staircase, stopping in front of a thick metal door at the bottom. I was caught by surprise at the large difference between this door and the rest of the house. 

        "And beware that when I say lab... I mean an actual  _lab._ " Levi vaguely warned. I just nodded, curiosity gnawing at me. The raven typed in a pass-code on the small keypad attached to the wall. The door immediately buzzed before swinging inward with a loud hiss. 

        

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ew finals suck


	10. Kenny and Kuchel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They find the journal and things get steamy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> IM SO SORRY IVE BEEN GONE FOR A WEEK. My original excuse was finals (which I aced WHOOP WHOOP. dat 4.0 be lookin nice on my record) but then it was my birthday on the 18th, and then I went to a shit ton of Christmas parties and now here we are. In other news, I hope you guys enjoyed your holidays as well and feel free to leave comments about what you've done over break so far (bc I'm bored and in the mood for a convo yeet). Anyways, hope you like this chapter and if you do plz leave kudos/comments! Bless your lil hearts ;*

        Books.

        There were books.

        Everywhere.

        From the the wood vinyl flooring to the unorganized mahogany shelves, all the way to the metal tables that were also decorated with beakers and mysterious liquids. My eyes darted around the chaotic room, almost unable to process the mess.

        "Damn that old bat. I just cleaned this room Monday." Levi growled. My eyes widened. Two days ago? She managed to make this mess all in the span of two days?

        "You could've fooled me." I muttered. Levi elbowed my side and I dodged it with a smile.

       "Whatever. Alright, back to the mission at hand. You start searching through all of the hand-written journals on that side and I'll get this side." Levi began, his eyes already scanning the covers of all of the stray books. I nodded and set to work. 

 

 

        It was about two hours later when Hanji finally reappeared and began helping us, occasionally snickering and pointing out misspelled words or ridiculous phrases. Two more hours in and I was passed out on Hanji's desk.

        "Levi, stop staring at your mate." I startled awake at hearing the sudden reprimand, but remained in my sprawled-out position on the uncomfortable wooden desk and kept my eyes closed. 

        "I can't." The sudden confession seemed to catch both of them by surprise as the sound of book pages turning suddenly came to a halt. 

        "You've got it bad, lover-boy." Hanji muttered. 

        "It's just the bond." 

        "You know this has to be more than a bond. Besides, when are bonds really ever just  _'bonds_ _'_ ?" The witch commented, seeming to resume her search as the sound of paper pages flipping sporadically sounded once more. 

        "I don't want to think about it-" 

        "AHA! I FOUND IT!" Hanji suddenly interrupted the poor vampire. This time I was too startled to remain still and ungracefully fell to the floor with a panicked squeak. In a second Levi was by my side, wordlessly helping me back to my feet. Even though he didn't say anything, I didn't miss the way his eyes scanned my entire body head to toe as though looking for any sign of injury. My wolf preened.

        "It's in the fifth entry of Kenny Ackerman's journal. Coincidence, Levi?" Hanji asked, lifting the old leather-bound book up to Levi's view. The raven nodded. 

        "Has to be. I've never run into another pure-blood with the Ackerman name." Hanji nodded before hustling towards us and shoving the book in our faces'. 

        "Read it! Read it!" She demanded. Levi sighed and grabbed the book from her, instead opting to place it on the cleared desk I had previously been napping on. 

        "Think it'll actually help us?" I asked, glancing down at the worn pages. 

        "It has to get us somewhere." My mate muttered, grey eyes already darting across the elegant calligraphy.

 

* * *

 

> _I ran into a beautiful woman today. Her hair was a shining onyx that matched the gown adorning her fair body. The dark colors truly stood out against her lovely ivory skin._
> 
> _I'm sure I probably looked like a fool, standing in the middle of the downtown sidewalk with my mouth agape. Although honestly any man would._
> 
> _My own pack for that matter thought I was being an asinine idiot for gawking at the beauty. They were just a bunch of mated wolves anyway, they wouldn't have seen her true perfection even if they'd been separated from their other halves._
> 
> _In passing, I think I may have heard her maid address her by name. Kuchel._
> 
> _Of course I have no real way of knowing that had been her maid, nor that that's her real name. I simply deduced the idea, what with Kuchel's clothes having been of the finest of fabrics and designs. The other woman, however, had a simple brown dress that had stains and tears at the bottom. Not only that but it seemed only plausible that a being of such refined beauty would be of a noble class._
> 
> _I did, however, find one thing strange about the mystery woman. She smelt... different. At first her scent had hit me with such a force that I literally stumbled back to catch my breath. It was like... a mixture of only the finest of Jasmine with a hint of tantalizing mint. But a moment later I realized there was more to her scent than just that. There was also... blood._
> 
> _I would recognize the stench anywhere._
> 
> _The scent like iron clashed with her natural fragrance and I was caught between the urge to tenderly wrap her in my arms or to bare my teeth in wolfish aggression._
> 
> _Which, speaking of wolf, I wasn't the only one with such a strong reaction. Almost immediately after seeing her my wolf had howled and pranced around, urging me to go to her at once. The human half of me just barely managed to contain the wolf's desires. I have no idea what could have possibly caused such a strong immediate attraction between the lady and myself, but a large part of me hoped to see her again. If only in passing._
> 
> ~~~~

        "Okay so Kenny's a werewolf who's love-struck for a woman he saw in some downtown place." I summarized. Hanji was quick to speak up. 

        "They were in London England. I'm not for sure which metropolis he had specifically lived in, but on one of the previous pages he had stated that the pack had gone on a trip to purchase some things only acquired in the more larger cities." The witch explained. 

        "Okay so he met her, fell in love, they probably meet again, yadda yadda. I couldn't care less about that shit, give us something we  _need_ to know. Skip to the end." Hanji huffed but did as Levi instructed, thumbing through the pages before seeming to find one she deemed important enough. 

        "I hate skipping to the end..." She grumbled. 

        "Suck it up." He bit back. All of us huddled in to get a better look at the neatly scripted writing. 

 

> _It's been four months since I met and completed the mate bond with Kuchel. Thankfully, unlike a human, she seemed to understand the werewolf mating process. Normally humans tend to put off mating for months and months on end, unwilling to commit despite knowing that the wolf is literally their soulmate._
> 
> _Although, she did explain the vampires had something similar to wolves. They had life-mates, not quite the same as soul-mates. In the end, they get to choose their partner while destiny chooses for us._
> 
> _I didn't regret it though. Destiny chose a goddess for me, and I was beyond thankful._
> 
> _Along with completing the mate bond, I was forced to leave the pack. I didn't want any chance of putting my mate in any risk, so one night I packed my belongings and left with only a small note in my wake. Of course, once again, I don't regret it. A wolf may find a pack necessary, but mate is above everything else. Besides, I'm only a beta. I wouldn't go through nearly the same withdrawals as an Alpha would._
> 
> ~~~~

        "Withdrawals? Eren, what is he talking about?" Levi asked. I shrugged. 

        "I know that sometimes wolves can become a bit more territorial when they leave packs and become Omegas, but there's no way that can be defined as any form of 'withdrawal'. At least, not that I'm aware of. Then again, it's really rare for an Alpha wolf to not already belong to a pack so there's not much to go off of here." I explained. 

        "Interesting..." Hanji murmured under her breath. We all continued reading. 

 

> _Throughout the months we've become so in sync with one another, it's almost as if we're reading each other's thoughts. I know some wolves describe being mated as being two halves of the same person, but sometimes we take it to a whole new level._
> 
> _For instance, just yesterday I had been in the study, reading a classic while sipping Earl Grey. Just as I do every Sunday evening. A fleeting thought passed through my mind, and suddenly I was craving that carrot cake I knew we had stashed away in the pantry somewhere. Not a moment later there's Kuchel, standing at the door with a plate of carrot cake in her hand._
> 
> _"I thought I'd bring you a snack," she had said. I was surprised but didn't bother to let it show, simply blaming the strange occurrence on the mate bond._
> 
> _And strange will the bond ever be._
> 
> ~~~~

        A yawn escaped me as Hanji went to turn the page. A hand reached out and stopped the witch in her actions. 

        "You'll have to bookmark it or something for now. Eren's tired and I'm getting a little hungry myself." Levi said, his voice monotonous. Hanji sighed, but nodded understandingly. 

        "Alright. You two love birds go have fun, I'll read a bit more and catch up on the story. Next time when you guys come I'll have a few pages highlighted." Levi closed the book and without another word we left the witch's house. 

 

        "Eren," I jostled awake, head lightly banging against the car door window. I rubbed at the soft ache and grumbled at myself for being an idiot. I heard a snicker and turned to see Levi smiling down at me. It seems that with time, his smiles are becoming less and less rare.

        "We're here." He gestured and sure enough we were parked in the font row of the hotel. I began to open the door and get out but a hand reached out and snatched my wrist before I could go any further. 

        "Wait, I-uh-had a question," The raven began. I closed the door and nodded for him to continue, not minding that he hadn't moved his hand from my wrist. 

        "Well, before. When we were with Hanji..." He started, his voice unsure. I smiled in encouragement. 

        "You had said something to Hanji about understanding how it felt to lose a partner to their true mate. Did... did that happen to you?" He asked, "Did I... did I  _steal_ you from someone else?" 

        I vigorously shook my head. Now it was me who had his wrist in a tight grasp. 

        "No, that's not what I meant at all by it. Well, I mean, I kind of meant it. Er, and I suppose there had been someone before you. But I'd drop them in a heartbeat for you, Levi. You've got to understand that." I knew I wasn't doing a very good job by the way I could clearly see the emotions flit through his usually stoic gunmetal gaze. I recognized that look. It was his rationality battling his urge to claim his mate, just like it was for every wolf in a bond. I stumbled for a better explanation. 

        "Her name was Mikasa, a childhood friend. We weren't anything until recently, and it wasn't even that big of a thing. I mean, we kissed sometimes, but-" A growl erupted from his throat and next thing I knew there was a vampire on my lap. My mate had snapped.

        "Don't." His lips latched onto my neck and pleasure immediately wracked my body. 

        "Mention." His teeth dragged against my collarbone and I moaned, hands seeking refuge in his hair, clutching at the onyx strands with a new sense of possession. 

        "Her." He dragged hips down and the friction had me squeezing my eyes shut, desperately praying to not get a boner in the middle of a hotel parking lot. 

        _"Again."_   The last word was a hiss and a sharp pang on the juncture of my nape had me realizing the situation. 

        I fucked up.

        I mean, I should've known better. Levi had said he was hungry. And just the night before when we were in my room, he had explained how vampires lose control when hungry kind of like how wolves do when they get emotional. So that, added to the fact that his mate was talking about kissing a stranger, it was no wonder it had led to this. 

        Except, now it was  _my_ turn to not lose control. 

        His canines were lodged in my throat and both of us were taken over by instinct. His was the need to not only feed, but mate as well. Now that he had my blood in his system, the urge to mate is all he'd be experiencing for the next few hours. 

        I knew he wasn't ready for that yet, though, and it took all of the control in my body to not flip us over and take the raven that was rightfully mine. 

        Instead, I let my hands roam up and down his sides, letting his skin both soothe my wolf and excite him. God, this entire situation was just a double-edged sword. After another minute, Levi seemed to come to and unlatched his fangs from my neck, a look of horror plastered to his face. 

        "Oh god, I'm so sorry. I was hungry and it's been a long day a-" 

        "And now you're probably madly craving sex." I muttered knowingly. A new look of mortification took over his features and I chuckled. 

        "It's fine, I know. The bond isn't complete since I didn't drink you're blood, but because you drank mine, you'll probably be craving only one thing for the night." I stated. The vampire buried his face in his hands. I traced small, soothing circles on his back. 

        "Never thought I'd see you in such a vulnerable positio-" 

        "Shut the fuck up." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Btw the thingy that separated the scenes by making a line through the page disappeared so I had to make do with what I had sorry


	11. Quick Snack

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Levi experiences his first heat. Eren's confused and horny as shit.

         By the time we got to my room, Levi's face was flushed in a bright crimson and I didn't miss the heated glances thrown my way. My wolf perked up at the interest and I myself was having trouble with not reciprocating the low-key advances. 

        I thanked god that the rest of my pack was still at the conference, which didn't end until ten. I glanced at the clock on my phone and saw that it was currently 7:58. 

        "We've got two hours but honestly I'm so tired. Quick snack then sleep?" I asked, already heading towards the kitchen. I didn't wait for any actual verbal response, instead just making a beeline for the mini-fridge.

        "Looks like bananas and yogurt it is, then." I muttered, taking note of the nearly empty fridge. We'd have to go shopping for some real food and snacks soon. 

        I turned around to start heading to my room but saw Levi leaning against the doorway of the kitchen, a light blush on his cheeks and beads of sweat trailing down his neck and disappearing into the collar if his button-up shirt.

        If I wasn't so worried, the sight would've turned me on. 

        Sadly, I wasn't liking the way his legs seemed to shake with the effort to hold him up and his eyebrows were scrunched forward in a look of pain. 

        "Eren..." My name was a mixture of a tired sigh and pained groan as it left his lips and in a second I was by his side, banana and yogurt forgotten on the miniature kitchen table. 

        "What's wrong? What's happening?" My hands were roaming his body, searching for any signs or indications that he had physically been harmed within the last five minutes. 

        "I don't know," He started, leaning off of the wall. That was a terrible idea because no sooner did he lean forward did he begin to fall backwards. I reached out and caught him, not hesitating to pick him up bridal-style and carry him to the comfort of my room. 

        I laid him on the plain velvet comforter, beginning to cover him up but then deciding against it. His skin was like fire to the touch and I didn't want to overheat him. 

        "Eren," He moaned, eyes closing and back arching. My eyes widened and I realized that this wasn't some sudden feverish illness, but the after-effects of my blood. 

        "Holy shit," I muttered, never thinking it would be this bad. With wolf partners, consuming their blood just made you mildly lustful for your mate. And I had assumed it was the same with vampires with the way Levi never seemed to make a big deal about it. 

        "Please, make the heat stop," The raven whined, mindlessly unbuttoning his shirt. My eyes latched onto his revealed collar bone, travelling down with his hands as less and less of his shirt covered his skin. Ohshitohshitohshitohshit. 

        "U-Uh, I don't think that's a good idea Levi," I began, walking over to stop his desperate movements. 

        "Shut the fuck up and get my clothes off." He growled, mood switching at the drop of a hat. This time I jumped to hurry and remove the article of clothing from him, clenching my teeth to refuse my most primal urges at seeing my mate's bare skin. 

        "I'll put this in the wash real quick-" I started folding up the sweat-soaked shirt but stopped as I saw him unbuttoning his dress pants. 

        "Fuck," I mumbled under my breath, tearing my eyes away to clean the shirt and calm myself down. 

        After starting the load I returned to the room but immediately had to walk out again. Levi was in nothing but a pair of dark navy satin briefs, laying on his stomach and repeating my name in a silent mantra. 

        I took in a deep breath, knowing that I had already phased slightly. I felt my extended canines and the sharp, brief burn of my dilated pupils. 

        "I'm, uh, going to call Hanji real quick. Where's your phone?" I asked as I walked into the room, purposefully avoiding looking at him. Although that just made it worse, because without sight it seemed like my scent increased tenfold and the aroma Levi was giving off was like nothing I had ever smelled before. I fisted my hands, gaze turned downward. 

        "P-Pants." He gasped, voice light and breathy. 

        I hurried to the side of the bed that his pants were carelessly flung to and retrieved the Samsung from his front pocket. Without hesitation I scrolled through his contacts and clicked the icon with Hanji's name and a shit icon. It only rang twice before the witch picked up. 

        "Hey!-"

        "Hanji, come here, quick. There's something wrong with Levi." I rushed out. The usually exuberant voice that belonged to her dimmed down and I only received a curt, dim response. 

        "I'll be there in a second." The line went dead and I carelessly dropped the phone back onto the nightstand. I finally raised my gaze up to meet that of my mate's and what I saw tore me apart. 

        Levi was on his back again, but he squirmed in place and his breathing was horribly ragged. His entire body was now flushed and a soft sheen of sweat covered all of him. His eyes were clenched shut tightly and his hands roamed the empty bed as though searching for something. 

        "It's his first heat." A voice suddenly announced. I jumped up and subconsciously took on a defensive stance in front of my vulnerable mate before realizing it was only Hanji. 

        "Holy shit that was fast." I commented. The brunette rolled her eyes. 

        "Witch, remember?" She snapped her fingers and a familiar journal appeared in her hands. 

        Cool. 

        "Anyways, it's a heat. I had read about them right after you guys had left. Kenny described Kuchel's first heat in stunning detail, and apparently they only hurt worse if the two mates aren't bonded yet. Considering normal mated vampires don't get heats, I'm assuming it only occurs between inter-species mates." Hanji opened a book and flipped to the page of said described experience, pointing to text that I honestly didn't feel like reading at the moment. I just wanted to help Levi.

        "A heat is much similar to, say, the human menstrual cycle. It happens once every three months. Or, it did for Kuchel at least. It seems that it makes the mating instincts go into overdrive and the vampire becomes extremely lustful. It's similar to a male wolf's rut, but much more painful. If untreated, the heat can cause the vampire to fall into an unresponsive state for at least a week. If it happens more than once, the vampire can die." My wolf snarled at the idea and I felt my canines only get longer and my pupils dilate further, a bright golden now replacing my usual green iris. The witch noticed the slight phase and tilted her head to the side, exposing her neck in submission. So the witch knew how to deal with Alpha wolves, huh?

        "How do I fix it." I demanded more than asked, my voice coming out in a guttural growl. Levi whined behind me and my wolf took on a defensive stance, fur on end and hackles raised.

        "You have to either fuck him or bond him. Either way, you'll probably end up doing both. A heat usually throws the wolf into an uncontrollable rut, and even if you do perform the mate bond, the heat will continue to last throughout the week. It will, however, cut his pain in half. If you don't want to see him in pain, or even worse, dead, I suggest you get the show on the road." The vampire muttered. I snarled and she went back to the submissive stance, neck exposed and eyes turned down. 

        "It's not that simple-" My statement was interrupted by the front door suddenly slamming open and a familiar, obnoxious voice filling the suite. 

        "Damn! What is that  _smell?_ " Jean loudly announced. He along with Christa and Ymir suddenly appeared at the door way to my room and paused in complete sock. A deafening silence filled the room.

        "Is that a...  _vampire?_ " Ymir was the first to break out of the shock-induced haze. Her eyes were wide with disbelief and curiosity at the situation. I didn't blame her, after all there was a naked vampire rolling around on my bed, I was half wolfed-out, and a witch was standing in front of me. 

        "It's my mate." My wolf spoke the possessive growl before I could and almost immediately I regretted it. 

        "M-Mate? You're mated to a  _vampire?! How?"_ Christa, usually so quiet and reserved, blurted out. She seemed to regret how she worded it as she covered her mouth in shame. 

        "N-Not that it's a bad thing, I just mean-" 

        "I know. I mean, I don't know how, but I know what you mean..." That didn't make sense, but the statement seemed to comfort her enough to replace her shameful frown with a small smile. 

        "Even worse, you're mated to a  _guy!?"_ Jean stated in disbelief. I growled, low and threatening. 

        "Watch it," I warned. That seemed to make him check himself as he straightened up and nodded, recognizing who the Alpha was in the room. 

        "Well what's wrong with him?" Ymir bluntly asked, noticing by now the pained whines that escaped the balled-up vampire every now and again. 

        "Something that has to do with our bond. It's called a Heat? I guess? I don't know, but I need to help him and there's no way I can do it here without the Alpha finding out." I explained, worried gaze now casted to the side to watch as Levi grimaced, his eyes tightly shut and his limbs entangled in the sheets.

        "Wait, how long have you guys known about each other?" Jean asked, his eyes glued to Hanji, "And who's she?" He added. 

        "She's Hanji, a witch. And Levi and I have known we were mates since I first arrived." 

        "Oh shit," "A witch?" "No way..." The surprised comments filled the room, both about Hanji's state of existence and my mating with Levi. 

        "Most importantly," started Christa, stepping into the room. A sudden urge to growl and snap at the Omega's bare neck until she backed off of my mate overtook me. I used all the strength I had to not follow my wolf's instincts in defending our vulnerable mate.

        "What can we do to help, Alpha?" 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So the plot has officially taken off (only took ten fucking chapters) and wowza thanks guys for the comments and kudos. I didn't read over this chapter very well and it's midnight where I am so if I fucked up somewhere feel free to comment and correct my mistake and I'll edit the chapters when I can.


	12. Don't Hold Back

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Smut smut smut smut smut

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So update on my seizure: I have to go back for more testing because the test showed that something funky was going on up there. Of course, I googled my symptoms (Hand tremors I've had for a few years, passing out, and blinking vision) and I could have a severe sleep disorder or a brain tumor lololol thanks google. (Also I barely read this over/edited it so I'm sorry for any mistakes and please feel free to correct them through the comments. Also, sorry this chapter was pretty short. I've been sooooo busy lmao.)

        "What can we do to help, Alpha?" All previous aggressive thoughts left immediately when Christa offered up her service. No, it had been when she called me _Alpha._ I stuttered, at a complete loss for words.

        "W-well, I mean-"

        "Nothing. There's nothing you guys can do at this point. _You_ may accept him, but I can see now that his father and other pack superiors will not. In the end, it's up to Eren on whether or not he wants to officially mark Levi as his. And even if he does so, he'll lose status, family, friends, a home-"

        "Not us." Jean, unexpectedly, cut in to Hanji's depressing explanation.

        "Yeah. Never us." Ymir agreed, pulling Christa into her side. Christa gave a resolute nod.

        "Now we-"

        Levi hissed, fangs suddenly descended. His face was an expression of complete pain and my wolf responded to his whines instantly.

        "I don't care what has to be done. But I can't hold him back much longer. I need you guys to leave, please. Just for a little bit." The words were forced out through sharp canines, my eyes now blazing as I made my way towards the bed. It took all I had to uphold the calm façade I'd been wearing for the past hour.

        "Him...?" Christa's head tilted to the side. Hanji, who had been silently observing the Alpha's reaction to his mate, piqued up.

        "His wolf." She supplied before turning on her heel and hurrying from the room.

        "You heard the Alpha, time to go." She hustled the trio out of the room before slamming the door behind them. Faintly I heard the door to the suite slam shut, too, and silently thanked Hanji.

        "Thank fuck, Eren-" In a second I was sitting beside Levi, hands smoothing down onyx hair.

        "I'm so sorry. I don't know what to do..." I muttered.

        "It hurts. Everything hurts, and it's so fucking hot. My skin is burning." His breaths came out in short huffs and his watering eyes finally opened to meet mine. Despite the staggering pain he seemed to be in, his gunmetal gaze still bore into mine with a strength I knew could only belong to him.

        "I know, I know, I'm so sorry," I repeated the same words over and over again, apologizing for something I had no control over.

        My hands trailed down from his hair to his sharp jaw, thumb skimming down the prominent line to his chin. I delicately traced over his bottom lip without thought and I watched as a shudder rippled through the vampire, his eyelids falling heavy and his expression a mix between ecstasy and pain.

        "I can't hold back much longer," He whispered, his voice both suggestive and pained. I bent forwards, lips brushing against his temple in delicate affection.

        "Then don't."

        The resounding whisper seemed to echo throughout the silent room.  Almost instantly I felt hands curling into my hair and lips fiercely slamming into mine. My wolf purred like a fucking jackhammer when my mate finally opened up to us in this way. Which, consequently, I didn't even know wolves could do that.

        I didn't hesitate either, crawling forward between his opened and inviting legs. I felt his knees rest against my hips and his hands tangle in my hair. There was no "battle of dominance" as we kissed, instead he let me in willingly allowing me to lead.

        And lead I did.

        His hips thoughtlessly jerked up, seeking friction. I growled and bit down on his bottom lip, a sound mixed between a groan and whimper escaping him. My lips broke off from his and trailed lightly down his jaw, delving past his neck and over his collarbone. I didn't hesitate to leave light, red marks over the nearly perfect porcelain skin. 

        "Dammit, Eren, just fuck me already." He demanded hoarsely. I chuckled, hips grinding down almost tauntingly. The raven made a sound of frustration when I stopped grinding, choosing to focus more on lavishing his neck and shoulder with attention.

        "Not now," I placed a soft kiss right below his ear, "Not here." The ravenette growled in frustration.

        "But, I do know of some more _interesting_ activities that should hold you over." My hands, previously locked on his tousled hair, slowly traveled down to his hips before dipping dangerously under his boxer brief's waistband.

* * *

        "We can't just let them stay in there forever!" Jean argued, piercing gaze glaring at the witch. Hanji clicked her tongue.

        "Levi's suffering. Eren's only going to become more possessive Alpha-wolf. In fact, I'm sure the only reason he didn't bite your guys' heads off is because you were part of his pack. And because it's only the first day of Levi's heat. It'll only get worse from here on out. We need to get them somewhere secluded and claimed..." The witch continued to ramble to herself while the wolves thought hard about the next step they should take to secure their Alpha and his mate's safety.

        "Well we definitely don't have all day. What about the Alpha and Luna? And my dad? The only reason we came without them is because Eren had the other car. If they weren't wondering where we were twenty minutes ago, then they sure as hell are now. We don't have much longer." Jean worriedly place, oddly out of character as his concern for the Alpha grew.

        "We don't have any time at all. Alpha Jeager just texted me asking where we were." Ymir spoke out, showing us the screen of her Blackberry. Jean cursed and Christa put her face in her hands, a look of defeat covering her features.

        "No, no wait. I think I'm on to something." Hanji spoke up. Everyone glanced up at the witch to see a nearly crazed look take over her usually semi-pleasant expression.

        "Yes! Okay, Christa, you are the only one Eren seems to be unable to be intimidated by or view as any sort of threat to Levi or him. I would say it's an Omga thing, but something's telling me that there's more to it." The blonde blushed at Hanji's comment but nonetheless nodded.

        "Okay! Then I need you to convince Eren to carry Levi out to the car. I know a back way we could go so nobody ccan run into us. Explain to him that I'm taking them to Levi's house. It's only about fifteen minutes away. Afterwards, you guys go back to the Conference to pick up the Alpha and Luna. Excuse Eren by saying he decided to explore the mall a bit while you guys were still at the Conference. After that, we'll discuss more on the seriousness of the situation. If it gets to the point to where Eren is physically unable to leave Levi's side, as I'm predicting it will be, then perhaps we'll just have to tell the Alpha and Luna the truth." Hanji muttered the last part, an option nobody wanted to have to witness. After a moment of contemplative silence, Jean was the first to comment.

        "Okay then, let's get this show on the road." The two-toned wolf declared, clapping his hands and effectively snapping everyone's attention back to place. Everyone stood up and went on their ways to get ready: Hanji and Jean hurried to the car to park it behind the building, Ymir hurried down the halls to check if anyone was passing through the back way, and Christa anxiously set off for the hotel room Eren and Levi were currently in.

 

       

 


	13. Niagara-fucking-Falls

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Okay this time it's actual smut so beware of the dicks and unrealistic depictions of gay intercourse. 
> 
> (PS this isn't edited, and feel free to correct me on any mistakes.)

        Fifteen minutes later and Hanji, Christa, Eren, and Levi were travelling down the busy highway. Jean and Ymir had reluctantly agreed to stay behind, understanding that the alpha needed to be alone with his mate more than anything. 

        Christa, however, had practically been  _dragged_ by Hanji into the van. After witnessing the poor girl somehow convince the possessive alpha to drag his mate, currently in heat mind you, across a busy hotel and into a wide and open parking lot, well, the witch was impressed. The little Omega had quite the talent for putting everyone around her at ease, even a scary possessive alpha lacking in self control. 

        So it only made sense for Hanji to take her along on the road trip. 

* * *

        "Eren," Levi panted, eyes squeezed shut and body flushed against mine. I pried my eyes from the view, staring at the traffic ahead of us. 

        "How much longer?" I asked, voice almost as breathy as my mate's. 

        "Five minutes if we keep making the green lights." The witch responded. My gaze briefly landed on the passenger seat, where Chista sat. A look of absolute terror covered her features, and I didn't even question why. Even _I_ could smell the complicated mix of pheromones coming from both Levi and I. I probably smelt like a pissed off wolf, and Levi smelt horny as fuck. Together, the aroma was neither pleasant nor alluring.   

        "It burns, holy shit make it stop." The raven muttered, burying his face into the crook of my arm. Unable to form a coherent reply, I bit my cheek and combed my fingers through his hair. The only thing holding me back from claiming him right here and now in the backseat was Hanji and Christa sitting up front. As much as I loved my packmate and was indebted to the witch, there was no way in hell I was taking my mate for the first time in front of them. Or anyone, for that matter. 

        The more I thought about fucking Levi, the more prominent my wolf became. I felt him clawing at the edge of my mind, howling his desperate demands. I felt the distant burn in my eyes, and knew they'd phased golden. 

        "Okay, we're almost there," Hanji announced. I looked up and realized we were now off of the highway, instead turning down a desolate gravel road surrounded by a thinning line of trees.

        The car came to a sudden stop and I didn't hesitate to jump out, softly gripping Levi's arm as I led him up an unknown staircase and into a house that smelt unmistakably of Levi. 

        "Alright, be safe kiddies. Call me when it's safe for me to visit again." Hanji yelled out of the window before quickly hauling ass and driving away. 

        "Is your door locked?" I asked, adjusting my hold on Levi. It felt like he was leaning all of his weight on me, his head tucked in the juncture of my neck and jaw. 

        "I'm a fucking vampire, what do you think?" He hissed out. _Okay_ , I nodded to myself. _Valid answer_. 

        So when we finally reached the top of the steps, I didn't even stop to admire the almost mansion-like home of his before slamming the door open and hurrying inside (nearly ripping the door from its hinges in the process). 

        "Take your shoes off before you fuck me," Levi breathed, clumsily taking off his dress shoes himself. I groaned at his clean-freak tendencies but obliged, roughly kicking off my sneakers. 

        "Where's your room?" I asked, lips brushing his temple. I didn't miss the way his body shivered and he slumped against me, his eyes sliding shut once more. 

        "Upstairs, first door to the left." I grunted in response. I fucking hate stairs. 

        Without hesitation, I picked Levi up bridal-style and whisked him up the short flight of stairs. 

        His room was almost exactly as I had pictured it. His walls were a soft gray, and the sheets on his bed were black with a matching quilt-like comforter. There was nothing on the floor or shelves, even the work desk he had on the far wall was pristine. 

        "Get to it, brat." Levi muttered, eyes still closed. 

        I laid him on the bed, crawling on top of him. Almost instinctively his legs opened in a silent invitation, arms wrapping around my neck. Our lips met, and once more he immediately let me take the lead. When I softly bit down on his bottom lip, his hips jerked up and a small whine escaped the back of his throat. I grinned, proud of having found a soft spot. 

        His hands tangled in my already mussed hair, his mouth now greedily claiming mine. I rocked my hips down, briefly rubbing both of our obvious clothed erections against one another. 

        "Shit, do it again," Levi demanded, gasping in the middle of his breathless command. 

        I smirked but didn't acquiesce his wish, instead moving my lips down his jaw, pressing gentle kisses to his perfect skin. 

        "Only if you work for it." I teased, catching his pierced earlobe between my teeth. His hips jerked up again, desperately seeking more friction. 

        "Now is  _not_ the fucking time, Eren." The vampire growled lowly. _Another soft spot?_

        My teeth skimmed the shell of his ear, and suddenly Levi's arms disappeared from my neck and reappeared at my hips. He harshly yanked my shirt up, frenzied to get the piece of cloth off of me as though it offended him. I paused in my actions to help him, flinging the material halfway across the room when it was finally off. 

        "Your turn," I hummed, and Levi didn't seem to have a problem with that as he readily shimmied out of the article of clothing with my help. Now that we were both shirtless, sweaty, and horny as shit, I resumed in my previous ministrations, lips latching onto his as I undid his dress pants and my jeans. 

        "It burns Eren, please," His voice was back to sounding pained again. I didn't stop to question what exactly burned, or why, instead following my instincts on how to stop it. 

        After not-so-gracefully getting both of us naked (which included awkward shimmying, pulling, and frustrated grunting), I didn't waste any time in flipping Levi over, hands roaming every inch of his naked skin. 

        "You're beautiful," I whispered, a hint of awe in my voice. Instead of the snarky reply I was expecting, the raven shivered and ducked his head, a blush dusting his cheeks and the back of his neck. 

        My lips pressed firmly on the skin right behind his ear, and once again his body shuddered. I left a trail of kisses starting from his ear to the middle of his back, where I paused and looked up as realization dawned. 

        "Wait, do you have lube?" I prayed to every deity out there that his answer was yes, to no such luck. 

        "No but I don't think you'll need it." I blanched. I didn't care how horny both of us were, there was no way in hell I was damaging my mate's body by not being safe in the 'heat of the moment'. 

        "There's no way I-" 

        "Self-lubrication seems to be a side effect of this 'heat' thing. So just fuck me already." He muttered, head turning and gunmetal gaze meeting mine. When he saw the unsure look that still occupied my features, he rolled his eyes. 

        "No really, I'm wetter than Niagara-fucking-falls down there." 

        Still not believing it (because what the fuck male bodies are  _not_ supposed to do that), I experimentally brushed my thumb against his opening and realized he wasn't lying. 

        Never thought I'd be comparing my boyfriend's asshole to Niagara Falls but here we are. 

        "That's... convenient." I noted, at a complete loss for what to say. I expected a snarky remark, sarcastic snort, anything, but when I looked up, Levi had all but melted against the onyx duvet. 

        "Do that again, holy  _shit_ do it again." Levi muttered, eyes blearily blinking up at me. I cocked an eyebrow, confused at first as to what he was talking about, but then I understood and grinned before leaning over his body. 

        "Do.. this?" I asked, dragging my hips up and watching as Levi's face melted into a look of pure ecstasy as my dick rubbed against his entrance.

        "Jesus _fuck_ Eren," Levi's voice wavered, nails digging into his crossed arms.

        I towered over his seemingly smaller form, head bowing to press a kiss against his temple.

        "And this is... _okay_?" I asked one last time, double-checking that I had his fully conscious consent. 

        " _Yes you pompous ass just stick it in-"_ Before he could finish complaining I thrust forward, watching his face for any signs of obvious discomfort. When I found nothing but pleasure I continued, slowly sliding back before thrusting forward again. Levi gasped loudly, my name on the tip of his tongue as he rutted back to meet me on the next thrust. This time he called my name loudly, eyes rolling back as he put all of his weight onto his bent arms. I angled myself so it was easier to hit that same spot every time, listening to his loud exclamations to tell when I did.

        Our pace slowly gained speed, my name becoming a mantra on Levi's lips as I relentlessly pounded him from behind. One hand held us both in place as the other wrapped around his frame and pressed him closer to me. His back was flush against my chest and my lips latched on his neck.

        "Yes, god, Eren,  _faster_." I did and in no time Levi hit climax with me following right after, my hips sputtering and falling out of sync as I rode out on the fleeting high. 

        I pulled out and flopped down on the bed beside him, arms spreading open in a silent invitation. He didn't hesitate to take it, sliding up to my side and laying hid head on my chest. I gazed down at his now marked skin, a soft bruise forming on the spot on his neck I had so ruthlessly worked on just minutes ago. My wolf sighed in contentment, knowing our mate was ours for the world to see. 

        I reminded the ass that he still wasn't  _quite_ our mate just yet. 

        "That was..." I let the sentence trail off, leaving it up to Levi to decide. 

        "Amazing." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry guys! I haven't updated in forever. So we found out I have epilepsy, and I've been having something called "Myoclonic Seizures" every day and wowza has my life been busy. No excuses though. I'm back to writing, and plan on trying to set up a schedule for weekly updates. (I just don't know what day to update on)
> 
> Also I have an ear fetish and I was like "Hey that's something I can make Levi have" but I severely underestimated how fucking weird it is to incorporate such an asinine fetish into writing.


End file.
